Dreaming of A Rainy Day
by xxSirenxx
Summary: It seems to be cloudy every where they go. Riza is demoted to a National Alchemist and who better to show her the ropes then Edward? They try to find the Stone but when they do what will happen? Roy had his chance with Riza it's Ed's turn now.
1. Chapter 1: A Rainy Day

_**Sorceress**_-Hello everyone and welcome to my newest fanfic I'm so confused in my other fics it's not even funny 

_**Riza**_-You liar your not confused your just avoiding it

**_Sorceress_**-Too true

**_Ed_**-The romance is between me and Riza if I'm correct?

**_Sorceress_**-Hai

**_Riza_**-Your not going to make us do anything mushy are you

_**Sorceress**_-Maybe

_**Ed**_-Figures

_**Sorceress**_-Oh hurray I finally have some Characters I don't fight with

_**Riza**_-Just wait until Edward opens his big mouth

_**Sorceress**_-This might just be a one shot fic if and I say if I don't get any reviews! Three at the least!

**Dreaming of a Rainy Day**

**Chapter 1: A Rainy Day**

Riza sighs defeatedly, continuing her peaceful walk home. She had a long and tiring day and she knew it was about to get worse by the looks of thing, she looks up at the cloudy sky, as if it would give her the answers to her questions that were currently in her mind, but right now it seemed to only tell her one thing and one thing only it's going to rain and its going to rain soon!

It was one of the rare evenings she ever got off work early, it was mainly Full Metals fault; not that she was complaining or anything, but it was kind of getting old, Roy was in one of his moods and having a shouting competition with Edward Elric 'The Full Metal Alchemist' who had a violent temper that matched him equally in wit and volume. It's as if Mustang's mood would always improve after his little spats, but she doubted anyone could get him out of his mood today, he would always send for him to release stress and quite frankly Full Metal hated when he did that.

The weather hadn't improved for the last week, and right now she was just plain tired. Tired of her job, tired of stormy weather, tired of not being able to hear about Hughes' 'adorable' daughter, tired of a smirking bastard who didn't know a good thing if it hit him in the face, and a month ago it had. Even if his best friend had died in the past month, he had plenty of chances to ask her out, to get close to her, but he wouldn't! He wouldn't allow himself to get close to any one, not even her! He also refused to show his emotions, let them filter out of two transparent windows in his head to anyone either, he always closed the shades. She who stuck by him through thick and thin; who backed him up even if it meant her death or serious injury and he still wouldn't get close to her.

Oh how she'd given up on him more then a month ago and quite frankly, she was over him pretty fast. She even started to wonder if she even loved him at all.

She thinks for a moment as she walks down the main road but shakes her head continuing her conversation in her head 'No, she didn't think she did no matter how hansom, smart, loyal, courageous, and just a plain bastard he was. Who cares anymore she has had it with him and and-and….. She stops suddenly and blinks a few times to get out of reverie "I think I've gotten myself lost," she groans out loud to herself.

She looks around, at the very unfamiliar surroundings trying to find anything that looked remotely familiar, anything at all, but no luck. She was so into her ramblings that she didn't even know it had started raining, let alone that she had stumbled into the park, and a part of the park where she wasn't familiar with; she didn't get out of the office often, let alone to the park.

She sighs as she hangs her head sadly, starting to wander off, pulling her jacket closer to her to retain her body heat, this is one of the times she really did miss Hayate, he was one of her closest companions and that was really sad now that she thought about it. She was upset, alone, and lost; he would always comfort her when she felt down, always was there when she needed a friend, and if she had gotten lost he sure as hell would of gotten her out of this mess. She had sort of grown attached to the little fur ball, and she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world

"I didn't think this spot was particularly popular with people." a voice from behind her spoke, startling her out of her ramblings.

She turns around sharply going to her guns, but just as quickly is set at ease when she sees its none other then Edward Elric himself, under a large heavily brushed tree. He moved over slightly as he motioned for her to sit down out of the rain. She smiled at him great fully, as she walks over to him and sits down next to him. She smiles slightly to herself, glad to have found company, and it surprised her at how much he cheered her up just at the sight of him.

"Full Metal? What are you doing here? And in the rain non the less." she asks her tone calm and loud considering the silent rain pouring down before them.

He smirks at her in amusement before turning a real genuine smile up to the crying sky startling her immensely "I just got all 'funned' out when Colonel and I got into a yelling match." He chuckles dryly to himself.

She lifts an eyebrow at him the corners of her mouth turning slightly forward "Why would you say a thing like that?" she asks innocently.

He chuckles lightly at her "Oh, don't give me that I know he calls me into his office to relieve stress," she blinks twice at him when he smirks slightly "I should start charging him therapy lessons I'm starting to think I'm a Psychiatrist."

She chuckles lightly but stops suddenly as she looks over to him in confusion as she stares at him uncertainly "That still doesn't explain why your out here."

He turns his eyes to her, but not looking at her fully in the face. "How could I not?" He says motioning to their surroundings "It's beautiful out here when it rains, you don't get much of this when your surrounded by buildings, so I go out here, it reminds me a little of home I suppose." he says softly, smiling slightly to himself.

She tilted her head in surprise, it was very rare to see him smile genuinely, let alone say anything about what he thinks, for a genius he was always so closed mouth when it came to himself and his brother, Alphonse. "You like rainy days?" she asked completely and utterly puzzled. She had never truly figured him out and he confused her even more now and that was saying a lot.

She sighed and looks up, smiling slightly of the memory she recalled, it was when she was a little girl, and how she would always stand outside in the rain for hours until her mother would get fed up with her and yell at her to come inside before she caught a cold.

He nods absent mindedly, as he closes his eyes in pure bliss and contentment, she turns to him and then back up to the sky and smiles too "I like it too."

They stare up at the cloudy sky for a few minutes more in a comfortable silence, until Edward notices her shiver a bit, he takes off his crimson coat, that he never leaves home with out and offers it to her with a slight smile "Here."

She shivers again, for a military uniform it was pretty flimsy in the rain, she smiles great fully at him and flushes a nice light pink as she accepts it and puts it on hurriedly "Thanks." she whispers almost inaudible.

He dismisses the subject with a wave of his left hand "Don't worry about it."

She stops him short as she grabs his wrist, he looks at her surprised and confused all in his golden orbs, realizing just how close they had gotten with out thinking, he turns a nice shade of pink looking back down at the ground, finding it suddenly really fascinating at the moment " No really, thank you Edward." she says not meeting his eyes either, blushing crimson.

He blushes even more as he hides his eyes behind his golden blonde bangs "Your welcome." he mumbles slightly.

She smiles warmly as she notices him still blushing, she inches in closer to him as she makes sure he doesn't notice. His body generated a lot of heat, and well they were both cold why not share the warmth.

She giggles lightly to her self as she lays her head on to his inviting shoulder; he stiffens on the contact, but doesn't move away. Not many people touched him and that was if he allowed them to, but he just shook his head in exaggeration and continued to watch as the rain fell on to the canopy, unconsciously slipping an arm around her waist, in case she fell mind you.

She sighs in contentment and watches as Edward slowly relaxes as he looks on at the falling rain, 'I guess I wasn't in love with Roy after all; especially if I can't imagine myself anywhere else, but here right now, in his arms.' she thinks to herself subconsciously as she feels herself drift off to awaiting darkness.

-To Be Continued-

**_Sorceress_**-Review and if you like it I will turn it into a story and this will be the first chapter.

**_Edward_**-Your best work so far

**_Riza_**-Really it was marvelous

**_Sorceress_**-You just trying to butter me up to continue it

**_Edward_**-Please review at least three and she will continue

**_Riza_**-And it will be one of the best on here.


	2. Chapter 2: The Previous Mission

_**Sorceress**_-Thank you all for the reviews and it will probably be in both Edward and Riza's P.O.V. 

_**Ed**_-Now that you are updating Queen of the Dead what's the story about

_**Sorceress**_-I'm not going to tell you Drama Queen now be good and I'll give ya a little treat

_**Ed**_-WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DRAMA QUEEN AND A LITTLE BEAN SO SMALL-?

_**Al**_-Nii-san she didn't say that

_**Sorceress**_-Pretty close to it though

**_Riza_**-So on with the Chapter but stay tuned this is a place for loonies and why does Edward have a dog?

**_Sorceress_**- I thought it would be cute if Hayate had a girlfriend too and this will probably be a long, long story I think depends

**Chapter 2: The Last Mission**

**-Riza's Apartment-**

It was a beautiful morning, the birds were chirping, the dark clouds that seemed to haunt everyone, every where they went, were gone finally, and all was peaceful and perfect, there was even a light breeze blowing to cool everyone off in the spring, and Riza was enjoying it peacefully and fully then something hit her something was wrong.

They gave everyone a day off today, before someone actually cracked and did something they would regret, namely Edward and Roy. They also did it for Riza's judgment; she had been holding out on information and it still was a mess at the office so they were reorganizing it since the mysterious death of the Fuher, they didn't mean to kill him, but once the sins found out that they knew who he was, it was only a matter of time before they cut there losses.

Riza looks around the room and decides that the something a miss isn't immediate, so she stretches her body cattishly in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and then she remembers something, she looks around at the familiarity of her bedroom, then abruptly slumps back into bed sighing in defeat "Was it all a dream?" she asks herself out loud, shielding her eyes away from the sun with her right arm.

She groans and sits up only to notice she still had her cloths on from yesterday, she slightly smiles to herself "Guess not." she sighs to herself and gets up and heads for the dinning room.

She walks into the dining room where Hayate was waiting to be fed, when she looks over and notices her military jacket laying on the chair, she picks it up and shakes her head "Edward must of brought me home last night, didn't he Hayate?" She asks looking down at her feet to see a half grown pup and smiles as it starts yapping on like he knew what she was saying, she catches her self and freezes 'Since when did I start calling him Edward?' she asks herself, blushing madly.

She goes to the bathroom after feeding Hayate, and adjusts the shower to the perfect temperature for her, she sighs in contentment and gets in 'I wonder what the judgment will be for me?'.

**

* * *

**

-Central Library-

Edward sighs again as he looks around the empty Library "Now I remember why I don't like going here alone." he sighs again "No one to talk to."

"Talking to your self Edward." Sheshka asks shaking her head "That's not a good sign."

He chuckles lightly "I know I think I'm starting to imagine things."

She got her job back after she helped with Hughes lost cases but she still preferred to work with the Military so she got a job in the Military case and Alchemy records they separated the real important stuff from things that were replaceable "What are you doing here Ed?"

"Just researching like always I can't get enough." I never did find out what you got from Dr. Marcoh's notes." she said starting to put away Ed's useless pile of books.

"That's something I can't tell you." he says turning back to the book he was reading.

She shakes her head "Don't forget to go to First Lieutenant Hawkeye's Court Date." she says disappearing just as quickly as she had come.

"How can I forget that?" He asks him self out loud, he sighs and stares out into space "After all that's the day we lost Hughes."

**

* * *

**

**-A Month Earlier-**

A tall suit of armor looks down at his older brother, who was currently not listening to anything anyone said, "Nii-san are you sure you want to do this? You could just blow this whole thing off and say you never got the message." he says uncertainly.

"Yeah Ed, I mean your on vacation leave, he couldn't need you to do another mission." Winry says trying to keep her voice level, she looks at them disappointed to be seeing the brothers off so soon.

Edward was sent a note by mail to come to Central ASAP. Edward looks up and sighs as he nods depressed "I'm sure, I called him and he said it was very urgent and important," He sighs to himself as he mumbles "yeah right." he thinks for a moment, then suddenly stops dead in his tracks.

His brother and Winry take a few steps forward before stopping as well "Nii-san, something wrong?" Al asks uncertain if he had said something wrong to upset him.

Ed nods "Yeah I'm fine, listen Al, I want you to stay here." he says not meeting his brothers eyes afraid of what he would find.

Al turns all the way around in shock "What! Why!" he asks suddenly scared that something was wrong and his brother just wanted him to be safe, it wouldn't be the first time; they had never been separated from each other more then a day.

Ed sighs and looks up at him with determination rimming in the depths of his golden orbs "Al, I don't want you to waste your time coming with me, I know you want to help, but you need a vacation."

"So do you, you've been working yourself too hard, so I'm coming with you." he says just as determined as his brother if not more, but he could never stand up to his Nii-san if Ed didn't want him to, and right now, Ed really didn't want him to.

Ed's eyes narrow in annoyance, he crosses his arms stubbornly at his younger brother "I'm one of the State Alchemists to the military, your not, enjoy your vacation and I'll come back at a week tops and enjoy a week with you."

Al looked over to Winry, and Winry looked back at him and then at Ed, as she sighs in defeat and nods her head in approval, but Al had different plans for his Nii-san to get well rested on vacation time "Two weeks, you spend two weeks on vacation time."

"TWO WEEKS!" Ed cries out in disbelief as Al nods his head to confirm him "Al, you know I can't do that I hate staying in place to long!" Ed wines, Winry giggles slightly behind her hand, trying to not hurt his feelings.

The armor nods "Two weeks or no deal." he says crossing his arms across his chest smugly.

"Fine," He pouts finally as they call the train for Central he sighs in defeat as he picks up his suitcase and hugs Winry and Al as he get ready to board "I'll see you in a week." He says getting on the train waving at them.

Al and Winry wave back as it starts to leave "Bye Nii-san!"

Ed sadly and longingly watch them finally leave back home when his train take off to Central he sighs in annoyance "This had better be important."

**

* * *

**

-Central-

Edward bursts into Roy Mustangs office, at about midnight, beyond pissed, from a bumpy train ride and being rushed "COLONEL ! THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" Edward exclaims slamming the door shut and sitting down exhausted as Riza, Hughes, Havoc, and Feury jump a mile high.

The Colonel smirks at him clearly amused, while the other occupants in the room slowly inch away "Why? Is the Mini Full Metal losing his beauty sleep?" Mustang asks sarcastically.

Ed sends a death glare his way, then suddenly calms down scarring the entire room into hiding, as he reply's just as sarcastically as him and calmly "No, but I was just wondering when you decided to start playing cyber commando during the night." He comments noticing the camouflage kaki pants and shirt, he wasn't the only one with wacky night cloths, so did Feury, who had on little battle ships and the back ground dark blue, the other two had something relatively decent with Riza in a light pink silk night dress and a robe, and Hughes and Havoc in plain color night shirt and pants blue and green.

Colonel flushed a bright crimson, as the others snickered at his discomfort, Hughes leans over to Feury and Riza "Ed really is a cocky little bastard when he doesn't get any sleep isn't he?" He whispers to them as he gets a book to the face from Edward, as the rest break down into laughter.

Colonel clears his throat, as they quiet down "Riza? Make a mental note for me, to never, ever, tell Full Metal to come here immediately, unless he has some sleep." he says watching Edward carefully and cautiously.

Riza snickers a few more minutes "Will do, Sir." she says trying to keep the humor creeping into her voice.

Edward glares at him a few minutes as Roy gets down to business "Anyway we have been called down here to discuss important matters about the Fuher." He says looking them all in the eye.

Feury looks at him confusedly as Hayate yawns "What about the Fuher?"

He sighs as he leans on his desk cautiously "We have reason to believe that he is a homunculus." They all look at him shocked and confused, but Hughes who was the one who gathered the information and Edward didn't look to fazed either, more like he expected it "I may be going on a limb here but I don't think your to surprised by this Full Metal."

Ed smirks at him "I'm not, Sensei told me about her son once the one she performed a human transmutation to bring him back and well his name is Wrath." they all look at him surprised to say the least as he looks at them calmly. "The Fuher is also a Homunculus I believe he is don't remember his name though."

Mustang lifts an eyebrow but other then that his expression doesn't change "You suspected this all along haven't you?"

He yawns and looks at him boardly "I had a suspicion but not enough proof." Mustang smirks as Hughes roles his eyes.

Riza sighs in frustration and mumbles something about stubborn men when she turn to them "Well what are we going to do about it?" she asks ready for action when ever they were ready.

Mustang stands up and grabs his coat "Tomorrow we will strike an confront him about it," he puts it on as the other follow his example "you all should be ready for a tough battle." He grabs the door handle and turns it, ready to bolt any second and turns half way around and smirks "So Full Metal I suggest you don't get sleep with you going after him in this state I give my luck to him." He says really quickly, as he bolts behind the door as a vase crashes into the door, they all laugh as Edward fumes.

**-To Be Continued-**

**_Sorceress_**-Do ya like it cause if you don't I'm just going to leave it as a one-shot

**_Ed_**-There really isn't any romance in here.

**_Sorceress_**-There will be romance between Ed/Riza in the future like in chapter four if I continue I just want to make sure you see when Roy misses his chance so I can rub it in his face.

**_Roy_**-Hello I'm in the room

**_Sorceress_**-Hey look at that

**_Riza_**-See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3: A Door

**_Sorceress_**-Hello one and all I'm updating early well because I need to get something done over spring break and no matter how hard it is for me to resist I have two more chapters done already and i will update no matter how early as long as I have three reviews 

**_Ed_**-Wow your really do have a lot of things to do don't ya

**_Sorceress_**-Of coarse I have reading to catch up on, studying, and homework I took a day off early for Spring Break

**_Roy_**-Lazy Bitch

**_Riza_**-Hey that's no way to treat a lady _WHACK_

**_Sorceress_**-Well here is the new chapter no offense to Roy lovers but I think it's so much fun to pick on him oh well enjoy

**Chapter 3: A Door**

Edward opens the door to his dorm room, drops his suit case, and sluggishly goes strait to the bedroom, already half asleep as it is, in where he plops down exhausted and closes his eyes for who knows how long, until the phone rings.

He opens one eye and stares at the infernal racket, known as a phone, next to his bed, which seems to not want to go away, he groans and roles over, picking up the phone in the process "Hello?"

"Hey Ed, make it there alright?"

He groans even more closing his eyes "Is there a reason for this call or did you call to make my life more miserable then it already is?"

"Heh, what's got you in a cranky mood? I mean it's only seven."

He looks over to the clock and groans even more "Lets just say I only got to bed a half hour ago, now what do ya want?" he says getting frustrated and fighting the urge just to hang up right now.

"Ed we just wanted to find out what he wanted? NOW TELL! The curiosity is killing me"

Ed opens his eyes fully, smirking sinisterly as one word comes to mind "Classified." he slams the phone down and unplugs it for the next five hours, he covers his head with a pillow and sighs "I'm going to pay for that tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

-Riza thirdPOV (Central) 12:00-

Riza walks around the office making sure everything is in proper working order so she could go home and get some sleep for tonight, when she notices a certain Colonel trying to sneak out to buy those horrid truffles that he loves so much, she clears her throat from behind him and he jumps like a little kid caught in a cookie jar "Oh Lt. Hawkeye, what can I do for you?" he asks trying to get into her good graces.

She secretly smiles sinisterly at him "I still have some papers for you to sign." pulling them out behind her back.

He hangs his head and retreats to his office "Yes Lt. Hawkeye it will be done in no time." he says going back to his desk, when he stops in front of it ready for the paper work, looking utterly defeated.

She smirks to herself as she goes through the paper work 'that'll show him about skipping work hours.' she thinks to herself, but she didn't notice Havoc in the room stretching out lazily and sound asleep, when she walked by and accidentally trips over his foot, and bye, bye paper work.

She closes her eyes tightly waiting for the impact, but it never came, she slowly opens her eyes to see she was caught by none other then her secret affection Colonel Roy Mustang, she blushes a bright crimson "I'm so sorry, Sir." he looks at her amusedly as she tries to stutter out her apologies, but then notices he still has a hold of her and hurriedly takes his hands off blushing a light pink, she tries to hide the hurt in her eyes, but the Colonel seems to not notice as he dismisses the subject.

Then she hears a snore coming from the chair she tripped on. She turns in that direction, drawing her guns in a fraction of a time that she normally does, firing five shots around a startled looking Havoc, he stares wide eyed at his attacker "What did I do?" he asks fearfully as Mustang laughs in total amusement.

**

* * *

**

-22:00 hours(10:00 p.m)-

He comes out of the bathroom after a hot shower, with only a towel around his waist, (Just had to put that in) he dresses quickly in his clean cloths and heads for the door. He reaches for his jacket when he abruptly stops as he hears a soft beat.

Scanning the room for the sound only to look out the window to notice the rain; that continuously beats against the window and the distant roar of the Thunder "It's raining?" he says out loud to himself and then smirks at the irony of it all 'No matter how much it rains it can never erase the sins that have been committed in my life.' he throws his crimson jacket on and starts to walk to HQ, he sighs in defeat 'tonight won't be any different.'

He walks silently forward, wrapping his coat more securely around him in the chilly rain, until he reaches HQ in which he rushes in to get out of the cold, shutting the door as quietly as he can behind him.

He turns around and looks at the poorly lit corridor 'I must be the only one here so far,' he thinks to himself as he begins to walk forward, down to the Colonel's office where a light was being emitted from.

He walks in quietly only to see Riza filling files furiously, with hurt reflecting in her eyes and angry mumbling to herself about 'idiot men' he clears his throat announcing his presence, she stops and turns around smiling at him "Full Metal I didn't hear you come in."

He laughs at her lightly "I didn't think you would mumbling about men being idiots." he says taking a seat on the Colonel's couch.

She sighs in defeat "I guess I'm not really sure why he didn't take that chance." she says more to herself then to Ed.

He lifts an eyebrow in amusement "I'm guessing the 'he' you would be referring to the Colonel?" he asks her curiously when she nods, he shakes his head "You defiantly could do better." she huffs a little in thought for a moment and then turns to the fire when the others begin to gather in.

Hughes was the first to enter he waves at them "Hey Ed, you still in that mood you were in last night?" he asks still remembering the night before clearly.

He looks at him not answering, when the Colonel comes in and smirks "Probably not after all the whining the baby Full Metal did last night."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT STILL SUCKS ON HIS THUMB!" Edward fumes, glaring daggers at anyone who approaches him clearly saying 'say something more and you lose your teeth' mostly at the Colonel though.

"Colonel I believe we have things to do." Riza says getting her guns out ready to shoot if someone one says a thing to keep them from not doing their job.

He clears his throat and nods "Your quite right."

**

* * *

**

-Fuher's base-

They arrive at the base where the Fuher is working supposedly late at night, a mile high brick fence and a gate just as high if not more surrounded the building but there was something there that wasn't supposed to be, and that just ticked Edward off, he glares slightly at the slightly dazed Colonel "Alright now that we're here oh Colonel what should we do now that there are guards where there shouldn't be."

He looks over at the towers and the gate "I'm thinking Midget."

Hughes quickly covers Ed's mouth before he blew a gasket, he looks around the compound "Colonel just a suggestion why don't we split up and look for a way in." the Colonel thinks that over a minute before he nods.

"Alright, Feury and Havoc will try to go forward, you and Edward will go right, and me and the beautiful Lt. Riza Hawkeye will go to the left, we will report back here in five minutes to see if we have found something." he says smirking.

Riza sighs in exaggeration 'I fall into his hands and he pushes me away we go on a mission in front of everyone he wants to buddy-buddy, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!' she growls to herself.

They role their eyes and nod as they sigh in defeat they go their separate ways, Hughes and Edward head to the right and around the corner until the other four were out of sight.

Ed shakes his head as they begin to walk to the base "Mustang is delusional."

"Probably." Hughes chuckles and then looks to his side as Ed walks forward silently looking for a way in, until they see an opening, Hughes grins at him "Looks like it's our lucky day." he starts to enter buts stops abruptly when he notices his travel companion wasn't following.

"Hughes maybe we should get the others." He says to him looking over the wall fidgeting with his coat slightly.

Hughes grins even more "Oh come on Ed, you can't really be scared of a big bad wall are we?"

He shakes his head "No that's not it."

"Then come on we can't wait for the others and I promise to show you more pictures of Alicia." he says waving one of them in front of his face as he goes in.

Ed looks reluctant but goes in anyways "Then why do I have a bad feeling about this." he mumbles to himself as he looks around.

"Looks like we came at a bad time." he walks on with a reluctant Edward by his side.

**

* * *

**

-Riza and Roy-

They had been walking for a while and nothing seems to be open in the wall she looks at the wall frustrated 'Isn't it obvious I'm interested or do I have to actually scream at him?' she looks back at him and sighs "Sir, I don't think any things back here."

Roy looks over the wall and sighs "I think your correct," he stops for a moment then smirks "so when I become Fuher what kind of mini skirts should you wear?" he looks at her cattishly.

Her left eye twitches a moment "I don't know Sir, but I can guarantee I won't be wearing one." she says looking at him fully she sighs again 'maybe Full Metals right maybe I can do better.'

Roy sighs in defeat, hanging his head "It was worth a shot lets head back."

She turns around leaving him behind "Yes Sir," he stares back at her in shock for a moment before running to catch up with her and then begin to walk, until they reach the front again.

"Colonel?" Havoc says coming up to him.

He looks at him not interested "Yes?"

"Have you seen Major Hughes or Full Metal?" Feury says coming up to them as well panting heavily from the run.

He looks at them confused then to the side they went "No we haven't where is the shrimp?" they shake their head and begin to walk to where Hughes and Edward went.

Ed and Hughes--

They lean against the wall in exhaustion from running from traps and the guards, Ed sighs and turns a glare in Hughes' direction "Now can we go back?"

Hughes laughs nervously and nods his head "I think it would be best," he looks at the floor "now only we have to not step on the traps." he says looking thoughtful.

He roles his eyes "For an intelligence operative you sure don't show it." he leans against the wall fully waiting for him to ask him what he thinks he's going to ask him.

Hughes blinks twice and rubes his head sheepishly "Oh yeah you're an Alchemist aren't ya." he chuckles at his stupidity as Ed roles his eyes again in exaggeration. He transmutes the whole hall into one solid piece of stone with no traps, Hughes blinks making sure what he is seeing isn't a illusion "Hey a door." he points to it across the hall.

"Yeah a door that will probably kill us." Ed mumbles to himself as he walks forward next to Hughes.He trys to persuade him into turning back, but not having any luck he knows something's wrong, but he can't get him to turn back with out Hughes.

-To Be Continued-

**_Sorceress_**-Arghh

**_Riza_**-What's up with you?

**_Sorceress_**- I can't seem to get Ed's personality right it's like he's bipolar or schizophrenic or something

**_Ed_**-HEY I AM NOT BIPOLAR OR SCIZOPHRENIC!

**_Sorceress_**-could of fooled me and I will not update unless I have at least three reviews and I can guarantee you don't want to miss the next chapter or the next.


	4. Chapter 4: Death and the Puppy Spot

**_Sorceress_**-hello hello here's the chapter I promised 

**_Ed_**-What up with you

**_Sorceress_**-MY GOD DAMN STUPID COMPUTER DELETED THIS CHAPTER AND NOW I HAVE TO DO IT BY MEMORY!

**_Riza_**- Ohhh tough break

**_Sorceress_**-And _(sob)_ and it was my _(sob)_ best chapter

**_Ed_**-Lets get on with it before she blows her nose

**Chapter 4: Death and the Puppy Spot**

Hughes sneaks up to the door, silently as a cat, Ed follows reluctantly looking around the room cautiously, Hughes pokes his head inside for a moment, then out when he sees the Fuher standing there looking out the window, he grins broadly back at his companion "Look, see I told you this was it."

"Great, now lets go." he says pulling on his sleeve, but to no avail, he didn't budge.

"Hello Fuher," A seductive voice says coming in.

He turns around sharply and throws a murderous glare at her "Lust," but stops short when he sees someone sneaking in beside her "and if it isn't Envy." he says sarcastically as Envy chuckles manically at him, walking up to him at leisurely stride.

She smirks at him, running a slim hand over his shoulder, eyeing him hungrily "I heard you were in town." she whispers.

Envy chuckles going over to the only door in the room, Hughes and Ed were pulling his head back from, slowly but still watching tentatively. "Yeah" he says sarcastically.

Wrath smirks "I'm always here," he says looking over at Envy suspiciously, but Lust captures his chin and turns his head back to her rather roughly "But I could say the same about you." he says eyeing her.

She smirks and leans into him slowly, but stops an inch from his ear and whispers "No, I've just heard you've been sloppy about some things and we take care of people who are sloppy." she says, pushing him roughly back into her pet (Not sure what his name is, mind giving me a little help? but I will refer it as 'Lust's pet' he's the fat little bold dude, Gluttony wasn't it?) that had snuck up from behind him as he grins and ravages a big chunk out of the Fuher's back in a cry of agony.

Envy smirks and throws the door open, pinning Edward against the ground with a sword through his human shoulder so it would hurt "And so are you two." he says laughing manically, Hughes throws his daggers at him, but finds out to late that they were reverted and being struck by them instead as he falls with a sickening thud.

He turns back to Edward, but Ed takes his full advantage of when he was turned away and knocks him back with his auto-mail arm, smashing it to smithereens, and kicking him in the stomach, he rushes to get to Hughes, trying to stand he manages it, but maybe too quickly as he starts to lean against the wall for support as the room begins to spin, when he moves forward.

He didn't have a chance dodging the other sword that pierced his side throwing him down, then when it pierced his ribcage "Did you think you could get ride of me that easily Full Metal?" He asks sinisterly as Ed can barely bite back a scream, but he manages to glare defiantly at him, not willing to submit to him, that didn't please Envy at all, so he pierced his already bleeding skin harder and harder, until he did scream a very pain filled scream that managed to alert the Cavalry, Envy quickly put a cloth over his nose and mouth to knock him.

"It ends here, Full Metal Alchemist." Envy says chuckles manically, he pulls the sword out of his ribcage and positions it to make the final blow, but barely misses as Lust hits him, he looks up to her confusedly as she glares at him murderously "Sloth wants him alive." was the only warning he got as he found himself on the floor bleeding slightly, he jumps back even more when a bullet imbeds itself in his chest.

**

* * *

**

-The Cavalry-

When Roy and his troops arrived, what they saw was a start of a nightmare beyond their wildest dreams, where there was a dead, half eaten Fuher before the desk, a stabbed Hughes in a bloodied heap in the corner, where they entered, and Edward a bloodied mess on the floor with Envy getting ready for the final strike. Riza gasps covering her mouth in shock at the gruesome sight before her, while Roy looks to his fallen comrades and glares murderously at Lust, Envy, and her pet.

"It ends here, Full Metal Alchemist." Envy says chuckles manically, he pulls the sword out of his ribcage and positions it to make the final blow, but barely misses as Lust hits him, he looks up to her confusedly as she glares at him murderously "Sloth wants him alive." was the only warning he got as he found himself on the floor bleeding slightly and jumps back when a bullet tries to imbed it self in his chest.

Lust smirks as she stalks toward Edward smirking to her self and was about to reach him, when abruptly a bullet imbed itself into her side, she jumps back and turns a glare in their direction, when she realizes who it is she smirks "I guess I will get him some other time."

Roy grits his teeth in frustration as he snaps his fingers, setting the room ablaze as they get away, jumping out the window into the falling rain into safety, Roy looks towards them worriedly, grabbing Hughes and hauling him roughly to the window "Hurry Havoc, get Full Metal," he pauses long enough to see Havoc run over there.

He looks out the window where Envy and Lust jumped out (It was the Second floor) and notices the large bush, it didn't look to comfortable to land in, but it was something, he jumps out of the window, shielding Hughes from the fall, and lands roughly.

He hurriedly climbs out of the way and sets Hughes down out of the falling rain as the others follow quickly behind him, he checks for a pulse there was an alarmingly weak one, but still a pulse, all of his daggers standing out dangerously close to his heart, he turns to Riza "Hurry go call the fire department and the Hospital." she nods and quickly follows orders.

He quickly goes to check on Edward, he had a pulse but not as weak as Hughes, he was currently as pale as snow, brimming a fever, and taking shallow and forceful breaths as Havoc slowly picks him up and brings him behind a large tree out of the rain, covering him with his coat trying to staunch the blood.

When he hears a sever coughing, he runs over next to Hughes, supporting his head as he looks down at his fallen friend "I'm not going to make it am I?" he asks between coughs, slitting his eyes open.

"Of coarse you are Maes." he says sadly "You'll get fixed up and be in the office by Monday." he says trying to smile at him.

Hughes laughs slightly and shakes his head pitifully "Ed's right, you are delusional." all Roy could do is look down at him and try to reassure him that everything was going to be alright "How is Ed any way?"

Roy looks up slightly to the battered form of Ed "Ed's alright he has a punctured lung, blood lose, and a fever, but he'll make it."

Hughes nods "I sometimes wonder if Ed will out live us all." he says laughing slightly, Roy nods silently not meeting his friends eyes "Tell Ed I'm sorry," Roy looks at him confusedly for a moment before he continues "for not listening to him, and tell him to look after Alicia she has grown quite attached to him." he says as his voice grows weaker.

Roy nods, hanging his head to cover his eyes as a lone tear falls down his cheek, Hughes smiles "Watch over Gracia for me and take pictures of them, you were the bestest friend that I could ever ask for and I wouldn't trust anyone else with this job." he says softly.

Roy nods as Roy whispers to him, grasping his hand tightly "And you were mine." he nods weakly as his last breath escapes him, into the crisp night air, moments from salvation, but he knew even if he did hang on he was going to die anyway.

Roy stares at the cooling body for a few minutes, until he stands up, his head still bowed as he hears the ambulance and fire truck in the distance. Riza comes running up to him, but stops shortly as she sees Hughes' body "Sir?" she asks softly but receives no answer, she nods her head and goes to check on Edward, respecting his wishes, to be alone.

Roy stays there for a few minutes more before he finally looks up to the crying sky, taking comfort that he wasn't the only one who lost a dear friend and family member and that they were mourning just as he was.

**

* * *

**

-Central Hospital-

He was hearing different kinds of voices, from all around him some were female, some were male, some were shouting, some were whispering, and others were in hysterics, but he just couldn't open his eyes 'Where am I?' was his last thought before he escaped back into the world of unconsciousness .

The next time he woke up, all was quiet, except for a beeping sound that was a heart monitor, as he forced he eyes open to see a white blurry room. He opens his eyes fully until they become clear and no one was in the room, but a man in a chair beside his bed holding his head in his hands.

Ed blinks at him and whispers as audible as he could "Colonel Mustang?"

He jumps startled by the voice and nods sadly not meeting his eyes, "It's about time Full Metal your brother was in near hysterics."

Ed scowls at him and asks Bluntly "What happened?" he knew something bad was going to happen, he just knew it.

He looks at him directly in the eye and turns his head sighing sadly "Hughes died, and so did the Fuher," he says letting him soak up the information, Ed looks down sadly blinking back tears before Roy continued "He told me to tell you he was sorry for not listening to you and to look after Alicia for him, I hear she has grown quite attached to you." he says trying to lighten the mood.

Ed nods lightly, they stay in silence for a few more minutes until Ed breaks it "When's the funeral?" he asks.

Roy looks out the window "I think it's a week from yesterday." Ed nods but stays quiet "Ed, I need someone to help me break the news to his family."

Ed looks at him and nods, his unspoken question "When do I get out of here then?" and then suddenly he notices something that shouldn't be there "Since when did I get my arm back?" he asks confusedly as Roy laughs lightly and shakes his head thinking 'Full Metal you can break the mood in any situation can't you?'.

The doctor comes in silently, after hearing the last part of their conversation, he looks at him and smiles "You got it back when we made you one a new one a few days ago you were a lucky one," he says examining his bandaged torso "you almost died and for when you can get out of here you can go when ever you please as long as you take it easy for a few weeks."

He nods his head and smiles, Roy stops him and asks for a moment alone, the doctor nods and leaves "Ed you need to be careful for the next month, they will be evaluating everyone since they found out the Fuher wasn't human, so you should call Al and make sure he stays away." Ed nods grunting to get up and is helped by Roy.

He murmurs a thank you as he looks back to him curiously "How do you know this stuff?"

Roy smirks back at him, not his usual smirk but a smirk non the less "Since Riza was convicted for not telling her true age and she knows Alchemy." he laughs lightly, at Ed's bewildered look he was giving him, and headed out so Ed can change.

**

* * *

**

-Hughes' house-

Roy fixes his shirt, Ed roles his eyes and rings the bell, Gracia opens it quickly and looks at them confused "I'm sorry but my husband isn't here." she says with a warm smile, when she notices Edward "Edward is that you?" she asks as he nods sullenly, she smiles brightly "My how've you grown." she laughs slightly as Ed begins to twitch a little.

"Do you mind if we come in?"

She blinks, moving aside opening the door fully "Of coarse not, make yourself right at home."

They go in and sit down, waiting for Gracia to come back with tea, she comes back and sits down silently handing them to her guests, Roy sighs as the inevitable arrives "Gracia, I'm afraid to say your husband has died in action." she gasps, Ed grabs her hand while she begins to break down and all he can do is let her use his shoulder to cry on no matter how uncomfortable he was.

"That can't be, that just can't be." she says clinging to Ed tightly as Ed lets her while Roy looks on sullenly "How will I break this to Alicia?" she says between sobs.

Roy smiles at her reassuringly "Let Ed, I heard she was quite attached to him and it would give you a break"

She looks up to him hopefully as he nods, she cries even harder, but lets go of him and holds onto Roy "She's down the street." she barely gets out clearly as she breaks down again into sobs as Roy rocks her back and forth like he would do a child.

He nods and leaves silently to go and look for Alicia, he walks a while until he sees Alicia go into the Animal Shelter happily with a older woman that was Gracia's friend, he smiles at her retreating form, and follows in after her stepping into the barking he looks over and around the woman turns around and smiles gently "May I help you?"

Alicia turns and smiles brightly jumping into his arms "Nii-san!" Ed barely catches her before the both fall down and crash.

The woman smiles "I see you two know each other."

"Hi Alicia, it's been awhile hasn't it?" he asks hugging her back, smiling slightly at her enthusiasm.

She looks up at him taking his hand "Nii-san you should see the puppy." she says excitedly pulling him to the back.

"Alicia I need to tell you something." He looks over to the lady confusedly, she just laughs and watches her drag him to the back.

"You can tell me later." She says coming to a stop in front of a open cage, he looks down confusedly and sees a little black puppy but a spot of white on it's ear and eye tilting it's head to the side "It's cute," she turns back to him and smiles happily "It reminds me of you of Daddy," she suddenly turns to him "do you think I could keep her." she asks excitedly.

He smiles sadly at her "I tell you what I'll talk to your mom about it." he say picking the puppy up as it yipes to be petted. She eagerly grabs it and hugs it to.

She smiles a smile lovely enough to match her mothers "Thank you Nii-san, I'll take real good care of it."

**-To Be Continued-**

**_Sorceress_**-Good thing I have a good memory or I would have been screwed

**_Ed_**-Right I'm sure

**_Riza_**-You know I maybe going out on a limb here but when has Roy ever been emotional

**_Sorceress_**-Ah shut it 3 reviews or I don't update until I do.

**_Riza_**-Isn't this a long chapter?

**_Sorceress_**-It is but I want to hurry and get to the plot next chapter well sort of Riza loses her job next chapter but Roy, Feury, Ed, and Havoc help her out

**_Al_**-There is also going to be a little of the past at the beginning of the chapter but it gets back to the present.

**_Ed_**-She won't tell you how I told Alicia that her Dad died either so improvise


	5. Chapter 5: Riza's Judgement

**_Sorceress_**-Hello nice to see ya and thank you for all the reviews 

**_Ed_**-I think that was actually the first time you actually thanked someone for reviewing

**_Sorceress_**-You know I think your right

**_Ed_**-That's just sad

_**Sorceress**_-No kidding enjoy the next chapter it's the present just like the first one and a little of the second one.

**_Riza_**-Why are you so cheerful?

**_Sorceress_**-SNOW DAY! NO SCHOOL! Well that was Monday and I have writers block so don't be surprised if I don't update in a couple weeks it may take me a couple days to get over it so be nice.

**_Muse_**-Hurry and nag at her all ya want it's so much fun

**_Ed_**-get that Muse -CRASH-

**_Muse_**-heheehe she ain't getting any help from me for a while

**_Riza_**-Maybe not

**_Sorceress_**-I also have finals to get ready for but when summer vacation comes I will update when ever you want as long as I get at the very least three reviews.

**_Riza_**-What's it with you and three?

**Chapter 5: Riza's Judgment**

**-Hughes' Funeral-**

When Edward stepped into the office it was very quiet, maybe even a little too quiet, but why shouldn't it be after all it was Brigadier General Hughes' funeral today everyone was going to go to the graveyard after they finished what they were doing, he still couldn't get that imprint of Alicia out of his mind she didn't break down like Gracia did but she almost did very similar to her as well.

He shakes his head trying to rid him of his thoughts for the morning, everyone was getting ready, dressed in black not talking to anyone more then they had to, it was rather depressing and what was even more depressing was Al couldn't make it to the funeral with out drawing suspicion to themselves by the council.

"Hello Full Metal, I wouldn't go in there," she stops for a moment thinking how to work this "he needs some space." he heard from his right and who else would it be then Riza Hawkeye.

He sighs in defeat turning her a sad smile "I suppose your right."

She gives him one of her own and continues on with her work for a little while more. He steps away from the door and leaves for a little while to go get ready himself. It was beginning to rain and he couldn't help it when a lone tear slides down his cheek he wouldn't allow himself to cry, he had stopped feeling a while back, but when he met Hughes he reminded him you have to feel to be human. I suppose you could say he was a father Ed never had and Hughes treated him as such.

He had a secret that he never told his brother about that night when they brought back their mother and he never told anyone until that day he broke down and told everything to Hughes he was absolutely shocked and further more honored to have been the one told, Ed refused to tell anyone after that no matter how much begging Hughes did, he was afraid, afraid that they would think he was weak or worse a murderer but Hughes said they wouldn't it wasn't human so how could it be murder? But he wasn't so sure Al would say the same thing.

He sighs and trudges all the way back to the dorms in the pouring rain to the grave yard where everything will take place. He follows in the Coffin with Military men dressed in black walking forward to the gravesite.

He finally gets there and sees all Hughes' friends and family, they all give him a friendly greeting but he goes past them and to Gracia and Alicia with her puppy, which she named Spot, finally and gives them both a hug.

"I'm just glad you didn't die as well." she says quietly as tears slide unconsciously down her cheeks she lets go and sits down and hugs Alicia as she watches sadly on, she didn't know quite what was going on only that her Daddy was going away and she wouldn't see him for a really long time, but he could see her.

The Cemetery was relatively silent except for the beating rain but even that was distant as they watch Hughes being slowly lowered into the ground. Gracia really couldn't stand it so she took off to her car, the Priest continued until he was fully in the ground and everyone started to leave.

Roy was the only one standing there, Edward behind him covering Alicia so she wouldn't get sick because she was mighty cold.

Edward comes up to him slowly and cautiously "Is he in a good place?" Roy speaks softly into the wind as he stares down at his fallen friend for a few more minutes "I mean you must of seen what was on the other side."

"I'm sure he is," he closes his eyes and thinks for a moment "there was a gate and a bright light that's all I can really can remember." He says softly looking down at Alicia as she snuggles into her Nii-san more.

He nods in acceptance "Thank you," he says softly as he turns and begins to walk forward not meeting his eyes but you could tell he was crying "Lets take Gracia and Alicia home."

He nods but turns back to the grave and the tent where everyone had stayed to get out of the rain "Goodbye Hughes we will all miss you dearly," he turns to the tent "Spot." he comes running to get out of the rain and something else as they leave they don't notice a figure sitting on the grave stone watching them sadly as they drive back 'I'm sorry I couldn't stay' the wind seemed to whisper to the retreating car not looking back, except Ed knew he was there another thing he never told anyone.

**

* * *

**

-The Present (The first chapter everyone)-

'Everyone has gotten better since then' Ed thinks to himself, he had gotten to the Library a very long time ago and still didn't get very far, Riza's testimony should of went through by now, he scowls, glaring menacingly down at the book, frustrated and anxious all at once, he was pushing his end of the chair back making it stand on two legs and then back to four, the process continued in an unending circle, he was reading up on the Philosophers stone in Marco's notes, but wasn't getting anywhere, he just couldn't stand it! "Huh?" he exclaims in surprise, he pushed the chair back on two legs with to much force and lost his balance "Oomph." unfortunately, he landed on his back knocking the wind out of him.

He blinks twice looking up at the ceiling, surprised and shocked he did that to himself as Reiko comes up to him slowly tilting her head in confusion and whining slightly, he smiles up at her and scratches her ear "No one saw that did they?" he says standing up, but that was a big mistake, because a certain Colonel was there as well, he came in when he was on the ground and didn't notice him, until now that is, Ed stands up and notices him smirking widely trying to contain his mirth but failing miserably.

"So is it customary for you to study on the ground like a dog, I know you have one and are the dog of the military, but do you take it literally?" he asks smirking his usual smirk he really didn't like dogs that much, especially not that dog since Ed brought it in, it has been after him from day one and it didn't help that it didn't like anyone but Ed, it had chased him up a wall for yelling, and many other things that he would rather not get into detail with, his men didn't let him forget Spot the demon dog for weeks some still make fun of him for it.

Ed smirks at him "No I don't, but Spot might."

Roy laughs nervously as he looks around uncomfortably "Right, anyway what are you doing here?"

"I'm researching." Ed says in a tone a voice that says 'duh', he sits back down and begins to read a passage through, but gives up as his curiosity wins out "How did the testimony go?" he asks in defeat.

He shrugs and walks over to the rule section for the military "Not to good," he says as he continues searching "I'm trying to find something that won't get Riza fired she really loves the military." he says skimming through the titles until he finds the right one and goes to sit down at the other table in the library.

Ed blinks a couple times and thinks "I might have an answer for that one." Roy looks up at him shocked as Ed gets up and pulls down a book at the oldest records of the military.

Roy raises an eyebrow at him uncertainly "The Ruling of an Alchemist?" he asks skeptically as Ed nods grinning widely.

**

* * *

**

-Five hours later Outside the Court Room at Central-

Havoc eyes her for a moment, and opens his mouth but nothing comes out, he thinks for a moment and watches Riza pace a few more minutes until he gives up "So how old are you really and why didn't you tell any one you know Alchemy?" he asks clearly confused.

She sighs in defeat "I had no where else to go my parents were killed by an Alchemist after the Ishbal war so I lied about my age to get into the military as soon as it was possible," She looks up at them and she sighs again seeing they aren't going to give up on the age thing "I'm only three years older then Ed."

"So you were there since you were twelve." he asks confusedly as she nods "Why?"

She sighs and begins to pace again "I didn't know if I would be taken seriously so I said I was older then I was and I didn't know Alchemy because I didn't want to kill anyone with my abilities."

"Ohhhh," They both say finally getting it.

Havoc glances at her "So what information were you with holding?" he says slyly but backs off quickly as she glares menacingly at him "Just asking."

Maria Ross comes over and they greet her as she offers Riza an encouraging smile "Don't worry you won't get kicked off the force."

Havoc laughs at this "Yeah right, I heard they were total bastards when it comes to Alchemists" he says lighting up a cigarette.

"Perfect," Riza says glaring at him "anything else encouraging?" they shake their heads.

The guards come up to them "Riza Hawkeye." she sighs and nods bowing her head afraid at what she may find she walks in with the other three trailing behind.

"Riza Hawkeye." she looks up and sees Ed and Roy standing side by side both smirking handsomely as the council glares at them but one. "Your punishment is not in our hands since Roy Mustang has become the new General he will decide, but you will not be promoted to Colonel but to a National Alchemist." she winces at his harsh tone but stays strong.

She nods she knew she would be one of the Alchemists once they found out "We have came up with a rule for all Alchemists must have a license for their Alchemic abilities all over Amestris." he says slamming the book down "and everyone who joins the military shall be checked out and then admitted."

"You are lucky there is a law against kicking you out of the military." One of the judges say coming up to her and handing her a Alchemist watch and a card.

"Case dismissed." the other one says as everyone breaks out into talking to one another.

She sighs in relief then looks down to her watch and groans as Ross comes up to her and smiles, hugging her "I told you, you had nothing to worry about."

"Of coarse she didn't," Havoc snorts "then again when you have the Full Metal shrimp on your side your lucky he is or you would be running for your life." he says smirking as a book crashes into the side of his head knocking him unconscious.

Roy watches as Ed stalks off fuming about something, Roy smirks down at Havoc "You know your right he is rather scary so I would suggest not making him mad until your used to it."

Riza roles her eyes "Like you?"

Roy smirks even more "Exactly," he turns and heads for the door but not before hearing "Now to get the new uniforms for the women, Miniskirts galore."

They all sigh "Now that your not going to be Colonel I have a feeling that thing is going to pass." Ross says with a look of dismay on her face.

Havoc smirks "Oh well at least Riza doesn't have to worry about it."

Riza looks up at him confused "Huh?"

"You can wear what ever you want I mean Ed does it." Fuery says.

She looks down and then up at them surprised "I guess your right, remind me again why I didn't want to be a National Alchemist."

They all shrug uncertainly "Well look at it this way you get a partner."

"A partner?" She asks surprised as they begin to walk back towards the office.

Fuery nods and takes out a book, reading it to them out loud "National Alchemist is just like a State Alchemist but has more power and sometimes a partner."

Havoc snickers a little bit and pats her on the back rather roughly "You'll probably get a partner because you didn't tell the truth to the Military."

She sighs in defeat and looks at them all "So who got all promoted?"

Havoc smirks "I'm Colonel."

"I'm first Lieutenant." Fuery says saluting.

"None of us on Major Armstrong's division was promoted." Ross says disappointedly.

Havoc turns to her "Edward was promoted to National Alchemist as well Roy said something about keeping an eye on him but Ed just rolled his eyes and said it was a waste of time." Havoc snaps a bit more then he intended to but he got the point across.

They all back away from as Fuery comes up to them "Don't mind him he's just angry that the council gave Ed a chance of becoming Brigadier General."

"And he didn't take it?" Riza asks in disbelief.

Ross shakes her head "Of coarse not," she says as she they enter the office building "he might of if he didn't have to look for the Philosopher stone, you all know how determined he is about it." They all nod hurriedly as they go in expecting Edward to throw something at them.

"But it's always open for him to change his mind." Fuery says as an after thought.

**

* * *

**

-The next day-

Riza's current source of grief was he new mission today, she is waiting outside Fuher Mustangs office and was having a nervous break down thinking maybe she wasn't good enough to do it "You can come in now Riza." Havoc says smiling widely.

She nods, giving him a suspicious looks, and walks forward into the office to see a smug looking Ed and a pissed off looking Roy, she still wasn't sure about anything between them so she ignored him slightly "Sir?"

"Oh don't mind the Not-so-Colonel." he says smirking over at him as Roy scowls back

"Oh yes please don't," he says as he mumbles "none of my staff do."

She bites back a laugh at them both by clearing her throat, darting her eye from place to place she really didn't want to meet Edward's eyes incase he was uncomfortable with the day she caught him out in the park "What is it am I going to be doing?"

He sighs in defeat "For starters we need to find you a partner and then maybe a miniskirt." Ed roles his eyes as Roy continues "Then I can brief you both on your mission."

They were about to go on when Fuery and Havoc burst in, Fuery was trying to pull him back through the door as Havoc smirks "A quick suggestion Fuher," he says smirking as they give him a suspicious look "why don't you give the job to Ed?"

"WHAT!" Ed and Riza yell at the exact same time.

Roy thinks for a moment "You know that isn't a bad idea." they look at him as if he has lost his mind as Havoc smirks at them "I won't have to worry about giving you a wrong partner and it would be less damage if you kept Full Metal in line."

Havoc smirks as they all glare at him "It would be the plan of action." he says in a singsong voice.

Roy nods in conformation "Alright you will go on your first mission and you are not allowed to help her unless it becomes dire understand," he asks with an unspoken threat hanging in the air.

Ed glares at them both but nods "Hai."

Roy smirks back at him signing a paper over to them "Good," he stops striating paper and looks at Riza seriously "Good luck to you Riza, you will get your Alchemist name when you go on this mission so make it count."

"Why not Quick draw?" Havoc says smirking as he snickers slightly.

She smiles at them sweetly and shoots three holes around his head sounding like a single shot "Ha ha ha very funny," Havoc backs away and out of the office as she turns to him "when do we leave?"

"In an hour and try to contain the damage report Full Metal." he says as he give him a smirk before they head out.

Edward smirks back sinisterly "Of coarse." they both head out as Roy contemplates what he just did.

**-To Be Continued-**

**_Sorceress_**-What cha think I'll be nice from now on no one else dies.

**_Riza_**-Imagine that

**_Muse_**-He he ehehe Oomph

**_Ed_**-I think you need a new Muse

**_Sorceress_**-So do I, I think it's broken

**_Riza_**-You never know

**_Al_**-See ya next time

**_Sorceress_**-And I'll try to update as soon as possible but I can't garauntee anything since I'm getting ready for finals and projects.


	6. Chapter 6: Her First Mission

**_Sorceress_**-Hiya I don't think I'll update in a while most likely in a couple weeks or the latest May 19 or 20 

**_Muse_**-Look it all the chocolate yum!

**_Riza_**-I think you have the strangest Muse

**_Ed_**-So do I

**_Sorceress_**-I might even put up a new Full Metal Alchemist story it will probably be Ed/Riza unless I get a different pairing people like but I might not we shall see and I also have another story in my head I've been thinking of since there aren't very many scary stories on the net

**_Muse_**-**Chocolate!**

**_Sorceress_**-Uhh, yeah right, Ed is 16 and Riza is 19 in case your all wondering like I know someone is and I'm here because of a very scary reviewer they reviewed three times so this is dedicated to you, Akira Suzuki

**_Roy_**-And for all those who wanted some more romance it will be starting from this moment on even though it seems I lost my chance with her

**_Ross_**-There might even be a hint of Mustang/Ross though I wonder why no one has done that yet?

**Chapter 6: Her first Mission**

The Fuher had called in Full Metal at the last minute so they had to delay leaving for another four hours! Which seemed to be the last train leaving Central that day and she was not very happy about it. 'He probably was called in for something to infuriate Ed more and then some background on me, the bastard'.

Riza sighed and looks at her watch for what seemed like the millionth time this hour, she looks down at Hayate who just looks up at her sleepily yawning, she shakes her head in exaggeration "Where are you? God damn it Ed we're going to miss our train, again."

"Since when did you call me by my name?" an amused voice asks from behind her making her jump a mile high.

"Umm?" she flushes guiltily as he tilts his head to the side in a rather cute manner, like a lost puppy which wasn't to far from the considering his stature in the military.

He chuckles lightly "Don't worry about it," he says as she gathers her suitcase, they step onto the train and sit down "Why are you still in your military cloths?" he asks looking out the window as Hayate lay at their feet.

She looks down at her cloths "I guess I can't really get ride of them, to used to them I suppose," she cocks her head to the side "Why?"

He shrugs still not looking at her for some unknown reason "No reason just most people don't like the military, they think they are dog on a leash and I wasn't treated so kindly once they found out I was a state Alchemist when I first began."

"Well considering the history I wouldn't be surprised," she turns to him but he gives her a stern look as she slumps and sighs in defeat "I'll go change." she doesn't turn back as she hears snickering. She decided on a lose medium-long black skirt, the same Maroon blouse she wears under her military uniform and a black light jacket.

She came out and glares at him playfully "Better Major Elric? Or would you prefer to go by Brigadier General?" she asks twirling as he laughs slightly nodding. She grins pleased at his reaction glad with him it isn't going to be all serious, she sits down beside him patting Hayate's head.

He frowns slightly at that comment "I should of never been offered that," he sighs depresedly "It was meant for Hughes and now he is Brigadier General but I was never meant for that job." she looks down ashamedly.

He looks at her a moment before flushing a light pink turning his head out of sight, handing her a black velvet box "Here I thought you might need this."

She looks up at him surprised but takes it non-the less she opens it and sees a sterling silver transmutation circle shimmering in the dim light of the train "It's beautiful but why?" she asks giving him slightly puzzled look.

He smirks at her "You need to be quick on your feet and you won't have time drawing a transmutation circle," then he pulls out her precious guns "And you won't be able to use these while we are on this mission at the very least."

She stares at him for a moment then back at the necklace "You mean this really works?"

"Of coarse why do you think I would give it to you?" he asks slyly, she blushes shaking her head slightly "We should get some sleep tomorrow will be a long day." she blinks but follows looking at her gift one last time before hooking it around her neck and falling asleep a few more hours afterward 'How can he fall asleep on a train?'.

**

* * *

**

-The Next Morning-

"Riza? Riza!" she stirs a little bit dropping more into the seat 'Is someone calling my name?' she thinks to herself as she hears him again.

She begins to open her eyes lazily she was warm and comfortable after a terrible nights sleep on a train and she wasn't about to lose it. "Go away I'll wake up when I'm good and ready."

She hears chuckling "Then I suppose you don't want to get off the train and to your first assignment?"

She bolts right up "I'm up." she looks around and notices Ed trying to contain his mirth but was smirking widely ready to laugh anytime now. She roles her eyes and yawns lightly looking out the window "When will we get there?"

He looks out the window as well "A few minutes."

"How can you sleep on a train?" she asks stretching but winces suddenly.

He shrugs "You get used to it."

"Right." she sighs and gets back to staring out of the window and something really stuck out a sign that said five miles to Aquroya "Aren't we going to pick up your brother?"

He shakes his head "Nope I decided since I'm probably going to take two weeks vacation soon might as well get a mission done, since Al will take away my work if I bring it." he says mumbling the last part like the sulking child he is at heart.

She chuckles softly, shaking her head "What exactly is the mission?"

He looks at her trying to feign innocence with her with a puppy dog look "Huh?"

"He usually has some ulterior motive so what is it?" she says glaring at him while thinking 'that's just to cute'

He looks out the window trying to find a way to change the subject "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Right." she says after giving him one more suspicious look.

"Welcome to Aquroya please remember to take all your belongings and trash with you, have a nice day." the speaker rings out to everyone as they get up.

They step out into the city that is starting to go under the water where she sees walking ramps above the water and boats giving people rides "Something the matter?" Ed asks coming up from behind her.

"Is this city sinking?" she asks as he goes past her, he nods in confirmation.

"Yeah, but you can't do much about it though." he says swerving through the crowed ramps with oncoming and going tourists almost completely losing her.

She runs to catch up to him but he sure knows how to go through a crowd "So what is the mission?" She asks above the noise, but he ignores her and continues on until finally catching up to him at a diner where he sits down, she goes over to him panting for breath as she sits down as well.

The waiter comes up to them looking at her weirdly as she asks "Would you like something to drink?" She takes their order and leaves coming back a minute later with their drinks.

He nods his thanks "We're meeting an old friend."

She gulps down some water "An old friend?" she inquires.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" a woman says coming up to them grinning.

**-To Be Continued-**

**_Sorceress_**-Sorry for the long wait but I have things to do and I plan on fixing my stories in a few days so you won't hear from me for a while.

**_Ed_**-We haven't heard from you in a while

**_Sorceress_**-Okay so you will have to wait a bit longer

**_Ed_**-Right

_**Riza**_-See ya next time

**_Muse_**-Chocolate ice-cream!


	7. Chapter 7: The Singing Devil Bar

**_Sorceress_**-Sorry about that I had to finish a few things and redo something's and Reiko will be in the story it's just she will be in it at a later time. 

**_Roy_**-So what do you like take things out and put some things in

**_Sorceress_**-Guess so I suppose it's my unique way of thinking and there will be a fluff scene in here between Roy and Maria

**_Muse_**-I see Rubber walls _Blink_ **CHOCOLATE!**

**_Riza_**-You got to love that little fuzz ball

**_Sorceress_**-If anything's a Fuzz ball it's my kitty I named her Anubis and my other cat Tombs

**_Riza_**-And don't worry this one will be extra long for having you all wait

**_Ross_**-Enjoy

**-Last Chapter-**

The waiter comes up to them looking at her weirdly as she asks "Would you like something to drink?" She takes their order and leaves coming back a minute later with their drinks.

He nods his thanks "We're meeting an old friend."

She gulps down some water "An old friend?" she inquires.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" a woman says coming up to them grinning.

**Chapter 7: The Singing Devil Bar**

She stares wide eyed at the women in front of her who seemed to be everything but innocent "Who are you?" she asks still in shock to actually believe she was one of his old friends.

She smirks as she strides leisurely over to Ed and kisses him on the cheek "Hello to you to Chibi-san." he rolls his eyes at her but nods his hello while mumbling something about 'you better not call me that again or I might just call you something too' as she sits down between them she places her head in her hands "I heard you needed some help training the new recruit." she says eyeing her wearily as Riza seethes.

Ed just sighs "Riza meet Clara, Clara meet Riza a National Alchemist just like me." he says with a threat between the words saying 'if you don't help us I can turn you over to the police even the military isn't above that.'

She smiles and puts her hand out to shake but Riza looks reluctant but shakes her hand either way "The name is Clara," she leers at her "but I'm also known as Psiren the thief."

"Thief?" Riza exclaims "But then why are you going to help us?" she asks as her mind starts to work one hundred miles an per minute.

She gives a real genuine smile over to Ed "I'm more of an ex-thief know I just seem to be a spy for the military after all I'm an Alchemist too." She turns her attention back to Ed "Now that were here mind telling us what the mission is."

He looks to both of them but puts his tea down "We heard something about a stone and a rogue alchemist in these parts using people for his own bidding and we're here to put a stop to it and that's about all he said," he turns to Riza raising an eyebrow "Think you can handle that?"

She looks at him nervously "I don't think so,"

He just shakes hi head in response "Don't worry about it that's why he put me and Clara to watch after you."

"I suppose." she says grinding it between her teeth 'he just had to give me a hard mission he just had to challenge my skills.'

"Relax can't be worse then the mission the Colonel first sent me on I had to stop a raging train with bandits running the whole thing while with Hakuro that was a mess." he sighs at the memory how utterly bombarding that was.

Clara just chuckles as Riza glares at her from behind her water "Don't worry me and Chibi-san will take care of ya." she says winking over at him.

"Don't call me that!" He yells at her sulking back into his chair.

"Enough chit chat I'll take the new recruit and see what we can find." she says standing her up and taking Riza with her dragging her behind as she looks on helplessly.

He stands up with them "But-."

She waves at him offhandedly "Don't worry about her and take care of her doggy for her to bye bye, Chibi-san."

He sighs in a heap as Hayate just looks at him weirdly as to be saying 'did I miss something'

She finally lets go of her after a few blocks "So how did you get stuck with Chibi-san?" she asks smirking over to Riza as she just looks back at her helplessly.

She sighs "I was with holding information and some other stuff about me."

She nods as she smirks "Don't tell me there isn't anything going on between you and Chibi-san I can right through you." she says with a cheesier cat smile on her face. Riza blushes a bright crimson as she tries to deny it incoherently as Clara laughs full heartedly at her walking down the street.

**

* * *

**

-After an hour of being teased-

"We're here." Clara smirks

Riza looks up at the big sign that says 'The Singing Devils Bar' she tilts her head in confusion "We're where?" she asks.

Clara just smirks more "Some where with the best information around town."

"Are you sure about this?" she asks skeptically.

She nods repeatedly as she just smirks "Lets go in." she says dragging her once again to the front of the bar "What ever you do drink what ever Charles gives you the last guy who refused left through the window." she whispers in to her ear franticly.

"Clara is that you?" a middle aged man with brown shaggy hair and green eyes, asks coming up to her cheerfully.

"Hey Charles," she says turning around quickly "long time no see celebrating your birthday I see." she says eyeing all the drunk men either passed out on the bar or singing karaoke.

"You better believe it," he says smiling then stops as he spots her "So is it business or pleasure?"

She smirks widely at him "Business." he nods then begins to whisper something in her ear she nods again "Give us around of the usuals." He nods.

They both walk to a drunken guy with a gray beard and laughing maniacally with a tall glass of bear singing with the rest of the guys. She smiles seductively at him as he notices her "Hey there love."

He grins at her "Hello Sexy thing what am I doing her in a guy like me?"

Riza looks at him strangely as Clara just grins a little trying not to laugh, before "Hey sweet thing come over here and give old Greg here a smooch," a drunken man says hooking his hand behind Riza and dragging her close to him trying to kiss her.

"Eeep," immediately she reaches for her guns and shoots on instinct.

"Ahhh my freaking hand my freaking hand!" he yells but stops suddenly "Hey you can see right through it." Was the last thing he said before passing out from the booze. Everyone cheers for her as she just looks on completely stunned.

"Wow never knew you had that effect on men." Clara says coming up to her shaking her head.

Riza blushes Crimson "He touched me."

Clara just laughs "Apparently."

**

* * *

**

-Hotel-

Ed and Hayate look to the door as it swings open to a laughing Clara and a Crimson colored Riza "Well how did it go?" he asks as he looks to Clara clearly asking 'do I even want to know?'

She smirks as this as she begins to laugh "Some guy accidentally got shot in the hand for groping Riza."

She seethes glaring daggers at Clara "He deserved what he got."

Ed just shakes his head "Did you get anything?"

"Pier 85 and midnight," she says smirking "That's where he should be he travels in a strait line from the canals to the piers and who ever is around he experiments on." she begins to laugh some more "Me and you have got to go out sometime I'm going to go get dressed for tonight see ya love birds."

Riza just shakes her head then thinks of something "Ed?" she asks timidly.

He looks to her surprised "Yes." as he begins to gather his things.

"I heard something interesting from Clara," she looks up unsurely but doesn't see anything wrong with his gaze yet "She said that you like rain for another particular reason," she looks up again he seems to looks very upset "Why else do you like the rain?"

"Hey you guys I was--did I come in a bad time?" she asks innocently.

He just shakes his head "No it's fine Clara,"

**

* * *

**

-Edward and Riza-

Riza looks back and forth nervously from boat to Edward before she finally gave up "You never answered my question."

He looks up suddenly startled but settled down once again once he hears the beating of the rain "It's starting to rain again."

She glares at him thinking he was avoiding the question again "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have tried to cleanse by sins with everything," he stops suddenly looking at her questioningly before continuing "But no matter how much I try it will never leave, never be washed away like the rain does for the earth. I continue to move forward never forgetting the sins of my past, but remembering them to give me strength and power to overcome the obstacles that stand in my path I never forget my sins have you?"

She looks at him startled and wide eyed before moving to her feet and thinks back to why she joined the military in the first place "No I haven't."

He nods "Use that to your advantage and everything will be fine." was the last thing he said before silence came in between them, except on shadow that looks sadly at him knowing that he grew up way to soon then he was supposed to.

**-To Be Continued-**

**_Sorceress_**-Hi just like I promised a long chapter, at least I think it's long

**_Riza_**-Since she is off in her wonder land Akira Suzuki the message was relayed and he is to embarrassed to actually get out of his room

**_Ed_**-Am not _Slam_

**_Sorceress_**-I really enjoy reading your reviews as well along with everyone else's I really enjoy reading them I hope to see all of you update and I'm very sorry for making you wait it's just I had to study for finals and finish last minute projects.

**_Riza_**-Don't take it out on her GET THE MUSE

**_Muse_**-Ahhhhhh! Stampede!

**_Winry_**-I think you over did it

**_Pinako_**-I think they did too

**_Al_**-Nii-san!

**_Sorceress_**-See ya next time


	8. Chapter 8: An Unsuspected Guest

Sorceress-Hiya everyone my newest chapter just like I promised and I promise I won't make you wait long for the next one I promise. This will be a little Fluff between Roy and Ross back at Central I wasn't sure if I should put this as a separate story or part of this so I just decided to put it in 

Ed-Were going Muse hunting

Muse-Ahhhhhh! Run for your lives _Blink Blink_ CHOCOLATE!

Riza-Aren't you over exaggerating? Ed get back here!

Sorceress-What the hell happened to everyone?

Roy-Not sure but you got to love this place where loonies live

Ross-I need to find a new agent I don't get paid enough

Roy-YOUR GETTING PAID! Sorceress I would like a word with you!

Sorceress-Is that the time? Got to go

Roy-ANAHID!

Ed-Enjoy _BAM_

Muse-Ahhhhhhh!

Roy-Let me barrow this _BAM_

Sorceress-AHHHHHH!

Ed-Nice shot

Riza-Give me that

**-Last Chapter-**

"I have tried to cleanse by sins with everything," he stops suddenly looking at her questioningly before continuing "But no matter how much I try it will never leave, never be washed away like the rain does for the earth. I continue to move forward never forgetting the sins of my past, but remembering them to give me strength and power to overcome the obstacles that stand in my path I never forget my sins have you?"

She looks at him startled and wide eyed before moving to her feet and thinks back to why she joined the military in the first place "No I haven't."

He nods "Use that to your advantage and everything will be fine." was the last thing he said before silence came in between them, except on shadow that looks sadly at him knowing that he grew up way to soon then he was supposed to.

**Chapter 8: An Unsuspected Guest**

"Well has he been here yet?" Clara asks finally revealing herself in record time with her Psiren getup on, she looks at them both and smirks.

"No not yet." Riza says quietly as she looks unsurely at Ed but he isn't paying attention to anyone but at a distant dark figure coming up to them.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asks as she winks at Riza making her go red in embarrassment.

"No, no nothing." she waves hands franticly trying to hurry and dismiss the subject.

She smirks even more "Right," then goes up to Ed and puts an arm around his waist making him looks up "I hope it's nothing because no one comes between me and my Eddy boy." she says squeezing him tightly.

Ed just roles his eyes and sighs "Right."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RIGHT?" Riza yells in disbelief and anger.

Clara looks up to her innocently "If I didn't know any better I would say we were jealous."

Riza blinks "No I didn't say anything like that." she bits her lip 'Great now I sound like the jealous girlfriend or ex-girlfriend.'

Clara winks at her finally letting him go "Don't worry me and Ed are close just not that close ." she smirks to herself 'At least not yet'

"Why am I to much for you?" he asks smirking at her.

She looks back to him and smirks "No but a bit short."

His eye twitches "SHORT!"

"Hello Alchemists." the dark figure says to them.

They all turn to the dark figure Ed was watching but forgot about "Huh?"

**

* * *

**

-Back at Central-

Roy has had a lot of work to do since he became General but he still had a little farther to go to obtain his goal to become Fuher but he was getting there steadily and slowly. He sighs as he leans back he really didn't like paper work 'Why did I want to become Fuher again? It is incredibly dull doing paper work' he asks himself.

"Sir?" a timid voice asks as she knocks.

He sighs in annoyance putting his head in his right hand as he looks over a document one more time "Come in," She walks in quietly as he finally looks up and blinks in astonishment "And you are?"

She salutes "I am First Lieutenant Maria Ross reporting the activities of the trial." She stops and lays the report on his desk.

He clears his throat and looks down at the work "I see." he says skimming down through the work signing when needed when he abruptly stops looking up to her "This is very good."

She smiles softly and nods "Thank you Sir." and bows once more "If there is nothing more to discuss?"

He blinks a couple times "Oh um why haven't I ever seen you around?" he mentally growls at himself 'suave real suave'.

"I'm in Major Armstrong's unit or I was." she says a bit embarrassed.

He looks up at her surprised "So your being transferred?"

She blushes and looks down "Yeah I believe it's your unit."

He smiles at her "I look forward to your company then."

She blushes looking down "I do to." she mumbles to herself.

Mustang looks up to the clock and notices it's almost seven and then back at her and smirks "Why don't we get out of here and I buy you dinner to get to know you better?"

She looks up at him startled and blushes an even more crimson red. "I'd like that."

"Good lets go."

She looks at him startled "But your paper work?"

He looks down at it and dismisses "I'll do it later." he picks up his coat and leads her out "So where are you from?"

She steps out of the office and looks at him "I've been at Central all my life." he nods

A young woman with brown hair and a dress suit on comes up to them "Excuse me." she says coming up to them with a smile "But do you by chance know when the Elric brothers are coming back?"

He looks at her surprised "I sent the older brother on a mission and then vacation." He looks at her confusedly "How do you know them?"

She smirks at him "We've met once or twice." she says and leaves with out another word.

"That was strange." Maria says looking back at her.

Roy nods in agreement "I think I should call Ed tomorrow and see if every things all right."

She nods in agreement as the young woman they met not to long ago disappears "I think we're going to be seeing a bit more often too."

**

* * *

**

-Aquroya-

Ed looks at him, eyes sharpening in calculation and ferocity "So you're the Alchemist who's been using humans to experiment on?"

Riza looks back at him with surprised disgust "EXPERIMENT? I think we forgot to mention a few things."

"Good luck doll." Clara says smirking "We'll take care of his little pets."

She looks forward and sees chimera's coming toward them with deformation "I created them to be the ultimate fighting companion but if you still wish to go ahead they won't die."

"I've heard of you Jason your also known as the Chimera Master," Clara eyeing him distastefully.

"He smirks your correct I'm the one who taught Tucker everything he knew about chimera's and he stole my accursed idea to use a human with part of a chimera and he became the state Alchemist and not I." he says bitterly but then smirks once more "But enough talk lets get on with the battle." he says as he begins to get ready to charge.

**-To Be Continued-**

Sorceress-It isn't really much of action packed or anything but it's important I think

Riza-Who are you kidding?

Sorceress-Apparently nobody

Ed-Don't worry the fight scene is soon to come it might take a while but it should be done soon.

Sorceress-See you next time if I have any readers left

Ed-Quit moping now where is that gun

Muse-CHOCOLATE

Riza-NO DON'T EAT THAT!

Muse-_BAM_ Not chocolate _cough._

Ed-I think it's dead

Roy-Remember to review and we shall see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Chimera Master

Sorceress-I'm sorry I forgot to answer your question Steve I sort of forgot to do a couple things on my last chapter any way Chibi means small and it's just a name when you add the -san or -kun to it 

Riza-This one will be short as well but she promises the next one will be really long for all her loyal fans she will write six pages if your all nice to her and review that is

Roy-Of coarse it will as long as Ed pouts in his room refusing to work

Al-And if you didn't get the hint the woman Roy and Maria bumped into is someone you really need to remember

Riza-She will also be in it in later chapters and we're not telling anyone who it is

Sorceress-I was planning to update earlier but my arm started acting up doctors say it's because of my accident but we'll see

Riza-Don't worry she's not freaking out any more so she should get the chapters done soon

Sorceress-Whats that supposed to mean

Roy-She also has started some chapters and I can tell you this it's going to be one long and a hell ova story

Al-Enjoy todays chapter

Sorceress-And I thank all my loyal readers I love you all

Roy-She also ain't to good with battle scenes

Sorceress-I heard that!

**-Last Chapter-**

"I've heard of you Jason your also known as the Chimera Master," Clara eyeing him distastefully.

"He smirks your correct I'm the one who taught Tucker everything he knew about chimera's and he stole my accursed idea to use a human with part of a chimera and he became the state Alchemist and not I." he says bitterly but then smirks once more "But enough talk lets get on with the battle." he says as he begins to get ready to charge.

**Chapter 9: The Chimera Master**

He charges full speed and Riza as she just stands there in shock 'he was the one who was watching us at the bar' she thinks to herself until at the last minute when Ed pushes her out of the way of the cross fire as he uses his auto-mail blade to deflect a chimera that leapt at him trying to take a gash out of his throat as the lead chimera sits and watches them fight for their lives.

Clara motions with her head to Ed that he was to keep them busy and they would have a talk he nods in understanding blocking another strike from the Chimera Master "Riza get with the program you can't freeze up when someone wants you to battle with fists." Clara says deflecting another Chimera "This is your battle, not ours now go over there and show him what your made of." she gives her a push as the chimera pushes her back a few feet as her card sword comes to her hands.

She nods as she looks around to Ed who she had never seen in battle as his eyes narrow to slits as he engages in battle blocking as the Chimera master seems to have rocks as fist as he continues to go at him as well as the chimeras when he isn't looking most of them were some type of breed of dog.  
She thinks of molecules and elements to hold him as the shadows seem to move as she runs over to Ed as a chimera escapes his senses as she concentrates on her necklace as it glows silver "Thought you could need a little help:" she says, smirking seductively at him with a chimera in her Black and Silver chain.

He smirks back at her "Try to keep up," he takes on the lead chimera as he kicks it in the head.

The Chimera Master smirks at her carelessness "So are you going to freeze up again or are you going to finally fight me."

She smirks back at him bringing down her chain to his hands that were made of rock "We shall see."

He relents his force as she is thrown forward to the ground sliding on her side "Your just careless." he laughs as one of the chimera tries to take a bite out of her as her knight and shining armor comes to her rescue, Hayate (What? Did you think it was Ed?).

She smirks at him as Hayate pins the chimera to the ground "You were saying?"

The chimeras seem to all fall at once as Clara and Ed finish them off "It's over Jason so if you come with us nicely we might go easy on you." Ed says coming up to him with Alchemy cuffs.

"Never." he sneers at them.

"Really?" Clara says laughing from behind him.

He looks down "What the…?" he starts to struggle in the air he is about a foot off of the ground struggling like a fish "You tricked me let me down."

Clara just chuckles hugging her "Congratulations, and now lets partae!." as Riza hugs her back excited as well.

Ed looks on standing to the side smiling as Clara continues to congratulate her and giving her a friendly hug as her first accomplishment as the FullMetal Alchemist's partner and soon to be maybe even more

**-Central-**

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Riza asks as she steps into Roy's office closing the door behind her.

He looks up from a familiar report and smirks "Yes Hawkeye from FullMetals report you handled yourself pretty well."

She blushes a dark crimson finding the floor incredibly interesting at the moment "Edward gives me to much credit."

Roy lifts a eyebrow suspiciously "Really?" he asks skeptically "He usually judges pretty harshly," he looks down to the report again "then I suppose you don't want another partner or to work on your own?"

'Work on my own or another partner never really thought about it.' she asks her self startled by the question "I would like to stay FullMetal's partner if that's all right with you and the Fuher?" She says respectfully.

"Of coarse we're all going to really miss you at the office." he says sadly a little too sadly.

"Liar." Havoc says leaning against the door snickering.

"Havoc!" He says in a warning of incredible pain to come if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

Havoc chuckles nervously as he rubs that back his head as Riza laughs "I'm sure you will especially from what I hear about Armstrong's first Lieutenant?

"Who gave you that information?" he mumbles to himself as he turns around darkly then gives her his usual smirk that usually infuriates FullMetal "I have no idea what your talking."

"I'm sure you don't." she says eyeing him wryly.

Havoc chuckles to himself as Mustang looks around nervously but Havoc decided to rescue him "The point of what we called you down here for is your title." he says extending an envelope to her.

She extends her hand and takes the envelope "My title?"

"FullMetal's reports usually go to the Fuher if it was important such as a rogue Alchemist the rest goes to me though." he says putting his head in his hands rather at the rather dull conversation.

She scans through the text resting on her second title and smirks "The Shadow Chain Alchemist."

"The Shadow Chain Alchemist" He sighs and shakes his head "Now go on Ed was supposed to be on vacation and so are you go have fun."

She bows "Yes Sir."

**-To Be Continued-**

Sorceress-I just got the perfect name for Riza don't I?

Ed-The Shadow Chain Alchemist it does have a ring to it

Sorceress-It took me forever to figure that one out so what do you think? I think it should be either the Shadow Alchemist, Shadow Chain Alchemist, or the Shadow Silver Alchemist you know for her necklace? My sister likes Shadow but throw me a bone and tell me what you think

Riza-I don't think it's to bad but what do you guys think?

Sorceress-I have a feeling no one likes it oh well back to the drawing board

Ed-You had this thing in the prewriting stage since chapter four was done what do you mean back to the drawing board you nuts?

Sorceress-People say I'm a psychotic bitch does that count? What?

Riza-See ya next time on Dreaming of a Rainy Day not sure why you even picked that title

Sorceress-I thought it was a good title and Al will be in the next chapter or the next don't know depends on you and if I update right away I suppose.

Roy-She is new to battle scenes so tell us what you think

Ed-Remember to Review


	10. Chapter 10: Midnight Chat

Sorceress-Hello Hello I'm on some medication and I seem to be very random and a little bit of pain I thought it was supposed to take away the pain kind sad though at least I don't have a concusion or anything 

Riza-Enough with the pity party did you finally talk Ed out of his room or are we going to have a short chapter again?

Sorceress-Oh don't worry he should be here any minute

Ed-Unfortunately

Sorceress-Speak of the Devil

Riza-I think she's on crack if you get my drift

Sorceress- Bam Oops did I do that

Ed-She scarier then before no more medication for you

Sorceress-Oh don't worry I should be off it in ten days sad part is I can't even pronounce it

Al-Hi I'm in this chapter thank god I was kind of getting tired of spending my time with Winry

Sorceress-Liar you have a total crush on her

Al Blush no I don't

Riza-And for all of you who don't know how I got my name I got it because I can manipulate shadows and turn them into solid objects as well as my necklace in which I string a shadow through it and make it a Shadow Chain make sense?

Roy-Probably not

Ed-Anyway enjoy the chapter

(**Note:** I'm not sure if I want to have a little story going in which the find a stone and then Ed dies or do you guys want to have a sequel or do you just want me to continue from where Ed dies cause I'm already starting on some of that)

**Chapter 10: Midnight Chat**

The train had just arrived everyone was getting on and off in record time, not many people were going to Rizenbul so it looked like he was going to have a whole car to himself 'I rather wish I didn't have to ride the train all the way home by myself coming here was different I was half asleep' he thinks for a moment and then smirks 'Not to mention pissed off' he sighs in defeat.

"Last Call For Rizenbul." an announcer says over the intercom he sighs again, grabbing his luggage and boarding the train as it begins to go though he looks out once more 'Did I just hear someone call my name?' he asks himself scanning the crowed.

Riza comes into view and grabs the rail with her own luggage as Hayate jumps onto the steps as well "Is your offer to go on vacation still up?" she asks shyly.

Ed smirks pulling her in "If you still want to go, Shadow Chain." she smiles and nods walking to their seats and setting their things down, Ed sits across from her as she does from him.

"Sorry I'm late I just got done with getting my name," she stops and thinks "that reminds me how did you know my name? Do I appear to have a stalker?" she asks slyly.

Ed laughs slightly and shakes his head "No I gave the report remember I should know the name they give you, besides it was only obvious," he takes the necklace in his hands and looks at her shyly "I'm glad my gift could help you out."

Riza shakes her head "If you and Clara didn't come with me I don't think I would have been able to do that alone," she stops and thinks about his first mission "like you did with Barry the Chopper."

He looks at her uneasily "Yeah, I suppose so." he mumbles to himself as he turns his head to the window.

She looks at him confusedly "How did Clara ever get involved with the military?" she asks changing the subject quickly realizing it's a painful subject for him.

He shakes his head in exaggeration "Even I'm not completely sure how that happened."

She chuckles "She is quite a character."

He nods and smirks "All I know is from the moment I caught her she has been on the run from the military, I never gave out her name so she could always change into her usual outfit as Clara, we met up a couple times and became good friends," he quiets his voice "even though Al doesn't know this."

She raises an eyebrow "Al doesn't know?"

He smirks "He is afraid to trust women ever since the little escapade with her in Aquroya."

"Oh the poor guy." she says sympathetically, snickering trying to hold in the rest "But you told me he was with Winry for the moment."

He stifles a laugh "He trusts Winry, I think he has a thing for her."

She laughs a little too leaning in with a whispering tone "And you FullMetal do you have a thing for anyone."

He blushes looking down "Lets just say it's a new development."

"Do I know the lucky lady?" she asks a little disappointedly.

He leans in as well "That would be telling wouldn't it?" he asks smirking.

She sighs, shaking her head in exaggeration sitting back into her chair as Ed laughs a little "Let's get back to Clara."

"What more is there to say? She got caught again but by a Colonel sometime ago and he agreed to swipe the slate clean if she signed up for the military, she agreed now she just buys the jewels." Riza laughs heartily as he shakes his head "You still hear about Psiren the thief striking they don't have evidence but it's her she just swipes them when they don't have a reasonable price or they refuse to sell."

"You have some interesting friends." she says looking at the country pass by.

He shakes his head "You have no idea." She laughs.

**-Rizenbul (Evening)-**

They have finally arrived at Rizenbul, Riza looks around at the small town area and it's remote regions as they all wave to Ed in a friendly greeting for a welcome back "So this is Rizenbul." she says looking around as they begin to walk to Aunti Pinako's Auto-mail shop.

He chuckles "Yeah very rural isn't it?" he asks sarcastically.

She snorts "I'll say."

Ed shakes his head and looks down the road to a little dog watching the cows "Hayate seems to like it."

She shakes her head "He just doesn't get out of the city much."

"And you do?" he asks skeptically, she smiles at him sheepishly as the Auto-mail shop comes into sight with Pinako smoking her pipe and Den racing towards them barking as Hayate does the same "It's good to see you too Den." Ed says patting the dog on the head.

"So your finally back after a month or so ya bean?" Pinako asks taking the pipe from her mouth finally noticing Riza's presence "Who's your friend?"

He grins sheepishly "Auntie Pinako meet Riza Hawkeye, my new partner I believe?" he directs the question to her.

She smiles at him and nods and turns back to Pinako extending her hand in greeting "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She nods taking the hand "It's a pleasure as well."

"So where's Al and Winry?" Ed asks devilishly smirking.

Pinako laughs "Out by the pound, they probably won't be back in a while so go and make yourself at home," Ed laughs and shakes his head as he walks in as well as Riza but Pinako stops her at the minute "Ed may look like a hothead and he maybe a genius but he has a soft spot for Alphonse remember that." She lets go of her arm as Riza nods in understanding.

She walks up the stairs and to the open door with Ed setting down his luggage he shakes his head as he looks out the window "I think I might just go insane if I stay here two weeks."

She laughs as he turns around sharply blushing at being caught "We could always travel to Aquroya."

He shrugs and picks up her luggage as Hayate follows behind, Ed takes her to the next room and sets it down "I guess so I think Al likes the small town life," He opens the window to let air in "me on the other hand would probably die at the thought of having a life here."

Riza puts a hand on her hip as she shakes her head, when suddenly the door bursts open with an animated suit of armor rambling his helmet off and Winry next to him smiling happily "Nii-san I thought you would never come back and..." he stops mid sentence as he notices the unexpected company "First Lieutenant Hawkeye what are you doing here?"

She giggles slightly as Ed just looks at him strangely "I'm going to be joining you and Ed on your missions."

"Huh?" he asks sweat dropping as he looks at her in expectant to continue

Winry looks at her in horror "You!" she exclaims.

She giggles nervously at her outburst and nods "I was assigned by Mustang and Ed asked if I wanted to go on vacation and get his brother I agreed."

Ed laughs nervously as he pushes Al and Winry out of the room "We'll talk about this later." he gives her a sheepish grin before going out as well, she just shakes her head.

**-Midnight Rizenbul-**

Riza sighs in frustration as she walks over to the window and looks out at the starry sky in wonderment 'Wow, we certainly don't get this view from the city' she sets her head in her hand as she continues to star gaze.

She looks down as a light shines through the bottom steps 'Who would be up this time of night?' she asks herself continuing to look down at the light before getting up and going down the stairs. She checked Ed and Al's room first they were both still sleeping soundly.

Riza quickly descends from the stairs down through the living room where the light was coming from to see none other then Winry who she hasn't seen since that whole bedroom conversation thing that evening before dinner in which Winry never came down.

Winry looks up from her Auto-mail that she was finishing the last touches to "Are you sure Mustang assigned you to him?" she asks skeptically going back to screwing in a screw on an arm.

Riza comes over and sits next to Winry as she watches her work and stay quiet for a moment longer before answering "No I chose to stay as Ed's partner."

She nods sadly still not looking up "The only reason I'm asking is I don't want to see him hurt."

"You like him more then a friend as well don't you?" Riza asks looking down at her hands in her lap.

Winry stops what she was doing and sighs wistfully looking into space at something only she could see "Yes I do." she shakes her head "but I don't have a chance."

Riza chuckles lightly "Not many people do with the FullMetal Alchemist," she sighs "neither do I it's hard to compete with the women I've met that he's known."

"He knows other women?" Winry asks looking up interested.

Riza smirks "Have you ever heard of Psiren?" Winry groans pitifully in defeat as she continues to screw, Riza giggles slightly "I'll take that as a yes, she's quite the character."

"If his mother hadn't died and if hadn't of thought of bringing back his mother he would of grew up in this small town life still carefree and innocent." Winry mumbles to herself but audible enough that Riza hears "He probably would of married me and grew old."

Riza glares slightly at the last part "But from what I've seen of him he would of came out of Rizenbul anyway I know from experience that he doesn't like to stay in place."

Winry sighs once more in defeat "Maybe your right who knows we probably will never find out now though."

Riza nods and looks down "Can I help you with that?"

Winry looks up at her surprised and nods thankfully noticing the sincerity behind her gaze "Sure." and that was the start of a sweet friendship probably future sister but that would be telling.

**-To Be Continued-**

Sorceress-Told you I would have a long chapter ok it wasn't along chapter it was pretty close I guessand if you give me at least six reviews I will continue having long chapters at the same pace as well so don't worry about time.

Riza-I think everyone would like that Anahid but did you have to have that scary scene with me and Winry

Sorceress-I know it's just she's jealous that her Ed will be taken away from her which she will and next chapter I'll have a cute library scene

Ed-Are the rabid fan girls gone

Sorceress-I think so just stay out of sight

Ed-thank god

Riza-for all you wondering Ed and I will get broken apart by the stone but don't worry We meet each other again in time

Sorceress-YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SPOIL THE FUTURE CHAPTERS!

Riza-Oops

Roy-I think she's getting you back for shooting at her

Maria-Thank you captain obvious

Ed-Rabid Fan Girls!

Havoc-Don't get bit I think they might have rabies

Maria-Never knew he could run that fast

Roy-Hey where's the Muse?

Riza-I think we should go hide

Maria-The last time we couldn't find her she had a chain saw

Sorceress-See ya next time, Hey where did everyone go?


	11. Chapter 11: The Stalker

Sorceress-Hiya long time no see this is my newest chapter sorry I haven't update lately I had to go to a funeral three to be exact all in the same week well they died in the same week anyway 

Ed-Oh dear god someone save us from this looney suicidal B-

Riza-Don't you dare finish that sentence

Sorceress-And I'm proud of it have fun and enjoy

Riza-Enjoy what

Ed-Being tormented I suppose

Sorceress-SHUT IT

Al-Why is she being so perky

Roy-I don't have the slightest clue

Muse-Because she has chocolate

Al-Where did she put the chain saw

Ed-I don't know why

Al-Cause I'm going to hide it from all of you

Everyone-Get him!

Al-You'll never take me alive

Muse-Everyones gone crazy lets get on with the show

Sorceress-No kidding I redid some of my chapters and Ed's dog will come in later more specifically after he finds the philosopher stone unless you want me to rewrite her in the next chapter it's your choice

**Chapter 11: The Stalker**

Ed walks down the stairs slowly and sluggishly, tripping over the stairs once in a while, he yawns loudly as Al looks up "Good morning Nii-san," he looks back to Den "did you sleep well?" Al asks cheerfully finally being able to go with his brother.

He chuckles and nods "Yeah but where is everyone?" he says looking around the empty house, no metal clanking but Al and the workshop's light was on.

"Oh Auntie Pinako is in town and Riza and Winry is making breakfast." he says smiling "There good friends now apparently." Al says cautiously.

Ed raises an eyebrow "That's a scary thought."

Al looks up at him confusedly "Why?"

Ed sweat drops "Lets see if I get killed today shall we?" he says walking cautiously into the kitchen as Al watches on curiously.

Winry turns to him and smiles "Good morning Ed." Riza smiles at him as well.

Ed looks between t he two of them suspiciously "What's going on?"

Riza smiles at him "Can't we make breakfast?" she asks as Winry laughs at them.

"If your planning something, sure." Ed mumbles to himself but they seemed to ignore him, he sighs "I think I'll skip breakfast."

Ed leaves they laugh again Winry looks back at the door "I think he's freaking out."

Riza laughs to "Why would you think that?"

"I think he thinks we poisoned breakfast." Winry says pouring in the pancake batter in the pan, they look at each other and laugh "Maybe we can get him to drink milk if we said it was poison."

**-Two weeks later Central-**

Ed, Al, and Riza walk off the train as Al sighs wistfully as Riza and Ed snicker slightly as Al blushes as they walk to HQ, Riza and Edward made sure that they spent a lot of time together one because he wants the best for Al and the other so that she can maybe she can get to know the planner a bit better.

Riza shakes her head as Ed stretches from the tight fitting and uncomfortable train ride "Central how I missed it." he says taking off to the library as they laugh at his antics.

"Ed wait up." Riza says taking after him as does Al they ran after him only to see him stopped at the front of the library as she turns to him confusedly.

"Nii-san?" Al asks as confused as Riza was as he turns to see what he was staring at.

"Is that man still following us?" Ed asks glancing behind him slightly as Riza looks at him startled she glances back and notices a black robbed figure that was sitting a couple seats a head before.

Her eyes narrow slightly "Yes he is."

Al looks behind him as well "Leave it to me." Al says walking to the right and out of sight as it continues to follow him.

"So what's he going to do?" Riza whispers to Ed as he smirks.

_BANG_ a sound of Metal meeting skull.

Ed and Riza turn around and the black figure drops to the ground as does something Ed looks at it confusedly as Riza walks over to him and bends down examining the thing that fell from the head of the figure and then lifts the hood she snickers slightly "Wow Havoc, you're sure going to have one hell of a headache when you wake up." she says shaking her head slightly.

Ed sighs and shakes his head as Al looks at him worriedly "Oops."

Riza laughs and gets up to walk next to Ed "Don't worry about it Al." she says waving her hand dismissively. Ed hangs his head and sighs "Bring him with us Al." he looks longingly over at the library "I guess we won't be reading up on the Philosopher stone anytime soon."

Al looks at his brother startled but then nods "Right." getting a hold of Havoc's black coat and hauling him up over his shoulder to walk to Central "We could always comeback Nii-san."

**-Central-**

"Hello Mustang." Ed says walking in at a leisurely stride as Riza follows chuckling, Al caring the unconscious Havoc as he mumbles something about beautiful women in mini skirts.

Roy looks up raising a brow "What did he ever do to you?" he asks as Al accidentally lets go of Havoc too soon sending him falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Are you alright?" Al asks panicing slightly but all he gets for a response is a snore.

"Don't worry about it Al." she says chuckling slightly.

He nods and leaves them to their business, Roy sighs in frustration shaking his head "I sent him to go get you for a reason."

Riza glares at the prone figure in front of her before scowling up at him "He didn't come get us, he stalked us."

Ed shakes his head as Roy smirks "He was most likely stalking you."

Her eyes narrow to slits dangerously as her hand goes to her side clenching her fists as she smiles a maniacal smile as Roy laughs nervously as Ed sits off to the side enjoying the show as she fires a round at his head so precisely that it scratches his cheek barely "I'm going shopping and no one is to bother me until I get back, got it!" She says slamming the door to Roy's office as everyone backs away from her as quickly as possible.

"How can you stand her?" Roy asks fearing for his life, Ed chuckles lightly before taking the assignment on the desk "I'm surprised you didn't come back with any holes."

"If you've ever noticed she hasn't shoot at us." Ed says skimming thorough his assignment.

"Doesn't mean she won't." Roy thinks for a moment and then smirks "Did I mention how grateful I am to you for taking her away from the office?" He asks in a sugary sweet tone just realizing why she didn't shoot at him.

"Save it for your women." Ed asks rolling his eyes and walking out of the office.

"You leave in a few days so you have plenty of time." Roy yells after him laughing hysterically at his good fortune.

"Nii-san what was that about?" Al says coming up to him.

Ed sighs in annoyance "You don't wanna know." He looks around for a moment "Riza gone isn't she?"

Al nods "She said she would meet you at the library once she was done."

Ed nods the smirks "She probably won't be back for a while since she did say she was going shopping."

Al sighs "Sometimes I think she might be even worse then you," Al looks back to H.Q as they continues on "Do you think he'll get killed next time?"

Ed shakes his "Nah, Riza misses on purpose I rather hope she doesn't next time though."

Al shakes his head "Your one of a kind Nii-san."

"And no one would have it any other way." Ed says smirking then stops "I'm surprised no ones said anything about my height."

"Nii-san I think your as tall as Riza I don't think your short any more." Al says walking into the library.

Ed stops and thinks for a moment then smirks "I guess your right."

Al sweat drops "Figures you wouldn't realize you were taller then you were."

**-Central's Library-**

Ed had been at the same book for hours and he still knows there is something missing to it something that no one is supposed to know about even with the forging of human lives it was still incomplete somehow, Ed sighs in frustration looking up at the ceiling completely exhausted but he won't show it.

"You know I thought people need to sleep?" A voice says coming up from behind him sitting down next to him.

Ed smirks up at her looking over her new wardrobe in lose black pants, a crimson red shirt and a black vest "I would if I knew what this means besides I'm not normal."

"That's an understatement." Riza snorts.

Ed laughs continuing to read "Yeah I've noticed."

"Do you always read these things?" Riza asks picking up a book on homunculi."

"Yeah well some things need to be completely pushed to get what they need." Ed says getting back to his book.

Riza looks up from the book and blinks once, tilting her head "What do you mean by that?"

Ed lays his head on his arms on the table and chuckles "I have no idea, lack of sleep is getting to me."

Riza smirks and yawns herself "Then lets get you to sleep." He laughs again looking up at the clock.

"I think that will be hard to do." Ed says laughing to himself.

Riza looks up at the clock to says 11:00 P.M. "Why?"

"The library closes completely at 11:55." Ed says getting comfortable.

"We're locked in?" Riza asks looking at the door in disbelief as Ed laughs going back to his books he left behind as she jiggles the handle "We can not be locked in, I have a dog to feed." as she hears Ed laugh behind her.

**-To Be Continued-**

Sorceress-Hiya hoped you enjoyed the chapter

Riza-Not to mention you forgot to update

Sorceress-I'm a bit writers block I'm not sure if I want to have three or two missions before The conclusion with the thing I don't know what the hell I'm doing so sit tight

Ed-That's not what you said a few days ago

Sorceress-Oh dear curse the writers block curse it I might start another story encase I get writers block not sure yet though.

Riza-Your never sure

Muse-Along with the crazy people

Al-Remember to review

Sorceress-I might not be able to update for another week since I have to go to another funeral what the hell is with having everyone dieing in a row everything seems to happen in threes with my family


	12. Chapter 12: Late Night

Sorceress-Sorry for the wait but I had to go to another funeral and a birthday party and I'm sorry I messed up the times for the Library I meant to put 10:00 when it closes and it was 10:05 it took her a while to find him and they talked for a few minutes as well. 

Ed-You know I think you have bad luck running in the family

Sorceress-And a lot of other things, most likely

Ed-Which will probably going to take a lot more time

Sorceress-don't even start

Ed-I didn't say a word

Sorceress-Yeah right

Muse-Chocolate cake at the party party party

Sorceress-I think she's gone even more insane

Riza-That's what happens when you go to a birthday party

Al-Enjoy the chapter

**--Last Chapter--**

Riza smirks and yawns herself "Then lets get you to sleep." He laughs again looking up at the clock.

"I think that will be hard to do." Ed says laughing to himself.

Riza looks up at the clock to says 10:05 P.M. "Why?"

"The library closes completely at 10:00." Ed says getting comfortable.

"We're locked in?" Riza asks looking at the door in disbelief as Ed laughs going back to his books he left behind as she jiggles the handle "We can not be locked in, I have a dog to feed." as she hears Ed laugh behind her.

**Chapter 12: Late Night**

"Come on open up." Riza says pulling the handle of the door with all her might for the millionth time that night and it wasn't budging she sighs in frustration thinking for a moment "Hmm?" she thinks menacingly smirking largely as she grabs her gun on her hip and aims at the doorknob.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ed says smugly from behind her sitting at the table he's been sitting at for the past hour or two, he gave up researching when Riza never gave up getting the door open.

She huffs and turns around sharply "And why not?" she asks indigenously as she gets ready to shoot him for rejecting her plan of getting out of here.

Ed smirks "It's destruction to government property."

Riza blinks once then turns to the damn door once again "Damn you." she curses kicking the door a few more times before glaring back at Ed for stopping her "So what are we supposed to do then?" she asks as she flops down on a chair next to him.

Ed shrugs "They usually come early."

"Right and what about my poor Hayate? Hmm?" she asks menacingly staring him down as he ignores her and gets back to work.

"He'll survive." Ed says absentmindedly.

Riza sighs looking over his shoulder "Why exactly are you looking this up?" she asks him curiously looking up into his eyes and even more surprising to see an unbearable sadness in his eyes as she gasps.

"I-I," he stutters out thinking if he should tell her the truth or not when Ed finally gives up "I think I created one."

"What?" Riza gasps.

"You know we tried to resurrect our mother?" he asks looking up to her expectantly as she nods "Well I never told anyone this only Hughes, but the thing we created wasn't human."

She looks down sadly at the book "You killed it didn't you or at least tried to." she says more of a statement then actually asking but he nods non the less "You did what you had to do, now lets try to find something to entertain our selves shall we?" she asks doing a 180 on mood swings.

Ed looks up at her with a look of admiration and nods "Sure."

"To bad we don't have popcorn or something." Riza says going through the boxes and everything that they had stored.

Ed shakes his head as he get sup to help her "You do realize they are going to have our heads for this?"

She shrugs with a glint of mischief in her eyes "They'll have to take it up with our superior." was the only thing she said before diving head first into boxes as Ed laughs as she continues to search for something.

**--------------------------------------**

**--The Next morning--**

Ed stirs slightly waking Riza up who had curled up unconsciously next to him as she blushes a bright shade of crimson as one of the librarians spot them as she quickly sits up away from him "Edward?" Sheshka asks giving Riza a knowing smile as Ed stirs and sits up half a sleep "Ed did you get locked in again?" Sheshka asks with her hands on her hips.

Ed blinks then shrugs sheepishly as Riza looks at him strangely as to say 'Again?' Ed waves her off as he stands up putting away a book he had taken to reading "You know me."

Sheshka and the other librarian laugh as they walk over and unlock everything "At least we don't have to worry about you stealing anything you don't make it past the door." they hear Sheshka say making Riza laugh lightly as Ed helps her up as they head for breakfast.

"Well that was an interesting night." Ed says charmingly walking out of the library as the Librarians shake their head they had told stories, made snakes? Snacks and Riza taught him a new game of poker and it's not strip poker to all you sickos out there.

"I'll say." Riza chuckles lightly "Goodbye Ed." she says walking to her apartment as Ed shakes his head walking to the dorms.

Ed walks through the door smiling slightly as he goes to lay down when he spots a familiar figure glaring him down "Nii-san where were you last night?" Al asks fuming and just about scary at the moment as Ed laughs nervously.

"I was-- I was--." Ed stutters trying to calm his brother down then stops for a moment noticing that usually Al and him are locked in together "Aren't I supposed to be asking you that?" Ed asks skeptically.

"Uhh, don't change the subject, you got locked in the Library again didn't you?" Al asks trying to hurriedly change the subject covering his chest plate a little as he sweats.

"At least I had company in the Library" he mumbles to himself as he opens his mouth to answer when "Yep." A muffled bark sound comes from his stomach as Al scoots closer to the door Ed looks up at him with slited eyes "Al." he says warningly.

Al looks at him with a deer in a headlight expression as he eyes the exit then to a window "Hai."

"Did your stomach bark?" he asks menacingly.

"No." al says inching closer to the door before a "Yep." could be heard once more.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Ed says stalking closer to him in a rage as Al scoots closer to the door "don't bring home stray animals home."

"Once." was the only thing he said before bolting out the door with Ed hot on his heels as everyone runs the opposite way everyone knows better then getting in his way.

"Al get back here!"

"But Nii-san Fuery couldn't find anyone to give it too."

**-------------------------------------------**

**--Central somewhere and sometime later?--**

"Al, give me the puppy." Ed says completely out of breath after he managed to finally corner the large suit of armor in an alley way, he was bending over trying to catch his breath as Al looks at him scaredly.

"But, Nii-san." Al whines.

"Al." Ed says gritting his teeth.

Al finally sighs and takes out the pup and sets him in Ed's hands as they both stare at each other as Al laughs "I think she likes you." he says petting her "Yep." the little white dog with umber eyes looks at him expectantly as he pets her lightly "Can we keep her Nii-san? Please?"

"We don't have the stuff to care for it." Ed says setting it down as it whines.

"But Riza does she knows how to take care of a puppy not to mention Hayate goes with her where ever she goes so this shouldn't be a problem and I know you like Dogs better and Mom never let us get a pet." Al says picking up the little puppy as he gives a pleading and sad tone to him, Ed groans looking away "Please?"

"Why did you have to be an animal lover?" he says throwing his hands up in defeat "Fine, but you can't have anymore animals got it."

"Thank you Nii-san." Al says rushing back to the dorms with Ed in haul.

"I just had to have a soft spot for Al." Ed mumbles lightly faking to be angry as Al talks animatedly and the dog jumps in his arms yapping up a storm but he was glad to hear some innocence still in his tone of voice once more even if it was at his own expense.

"Hey Nii-san what should we name her?" Al asks excitedly as the puppy continues to bark and lick him lightly for taking him in.

"Road kill comes to mind." Ed mumbles to himself as he walks with Al back to the dorms.

**--To Be Continued--**

Sorceress-See I wrote Ed's dog back in.

Ed-Don't forget to review and everything else

Riza- Don't you have homework to do?

Sorceress-I suppose I do I'm going to probably read the two books tomorrow after all I think they're due soon or they're over due

Riza-So you say

Ed-I don't think she wants do anything this summer

Sorceress-So maybe I'm lazy and unimaginative so bite me

Ed-No thanks

Riza-She is also going to start using more Japanese since she's starting to study it

Sorceress-I might even translate my stories to French since I'm taking a class this year

Al-See ya next time

Sorceress-I promise the next chapters will be more intresting


	13. Chapter 13: Shooting Rounds and Stalkers

Sorceress-Sorry I didn't update I got the whole ending done just haven't figured out what to do about the middle 

Riza-She's a genus isn't she

Sorceress-Oh shut up I was trying to start my other story or stories to be more precise

Ed-Ahh, the one Case Closed and another tale of this well not this exactly

Sorceress-It's going to be called a Tale of Another Ghost I think I don't know why I named it that I just did

Ed-You always do stuff on instinct what's to stop you now?

Riza-You know I believe you being a smart mouth

Sorceress-He's been a smart mouth

Muse-I think it's time to get on with the show dudes

Riza-Did she watch a surfing movie over the break

Ed-I'm not sure but I really don't wanna know

**Chapter 13:Shooting Rounds and Stalkers**

Ed has been walking around town all morning and he still hasn't lost the thing that was following him it was little foot prints on the ground and he didn't know where they were coming from and it was really starting to freak him out he stops in the middle of the street and looks over his shoulder suspiciously as a familiar voice comes up "What's the matter? Paranoid?"

Ed doesn't even turn around as he continues to stare behind him "I think I just might be I could swear I'm hearing footsteps on the pavement." he steps once more and hears it again "Now I know I'm being followed probably by rabid fan girls (I just had to put that in!)." he mumbles to himself as he looks over his shoulder once more.

Riza blinks twice before turning her gaze towards her feet "Well maybe you should go somewhere no one would suspect you to go, that is if your being followed." she stops looking up towards him expectantly as she mentally berates herself 'Don't screw this up Riza! You spent all morning trying to find him!'

Ed turns back to her thinking for a moment blinking "Like where?"

She shuffles her feet at the ground "You could always come with me to the practice range no one would suspect you to go there." she says glancing up timidly.

'No one would ever think I would go there,' Ed snorts mentally "I don't even know how to shoot a gun." Ed smirks to her.

"I could teach you." She says hopefully at not turning her down.

Ed thinks for a moment as he hears footsteps once more as he shudders as it stops again "Alright I suppose I could." he gives her a crooked grin "Couldn't hurt." she grins brightly to him as she takes a hold of his hand and practically drags him to the shooting ring making him pick out his favorite gun and going as far as to get him a license for it as well scary thought really.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**--Mustang's office--**

Mustang was of coarse doing paper work but was thanking all the gods up there that they had found out about her and made her Ed's problem and not his now he was silently throwing a party as it had now become official Riza was Ed's partner and in his complete words 'she was almost completely out of his fine luxurious hair' can you say get over yourself, until he was greeted with a package for FullMetal with no returning address and it was shipped to his room "Havoc?" Mustang says twitching.

"Yes sir" Havoc says coming from out of his office confusedly.

"Where is FullMetal?" Mustang asks his left eye twitching ever so slightly.

"I'm not completely sure, is something the matter?" Havoc asks still in the dark of the whole situation and looking even more confused.

"Nothing except I have a package for him." he says twitching shaking the package in front of him "What am his delivery boy?" he says tossing it to Havoc as Maria comes in flipping through pages but she had caught the end of the conversation.

"I believe I saw him with Riza heading to the shooting range." she says absentmindedly musing to herself how her boy is all grown up and has a girlfriend silently.

They stare at her for five minutes until "WHAT!"

"You didn't know that?" she asks as they both shake their heads wide eyed "Oops." she mumbles walking quickly out the way she had come in.

"Havoc." Mustang says to his Colonel after a moment.

"Yes sir?" he asks still in shock.

"Shall we?" he asks speeding towards the door with Havoc in hot pursuit.

When they reached the shooting range Riza had him completely set up with his very own gun that he would bring with him everywhere her gift to him as a thank you and right now they just finished their shooting competition with Riza winning by a hair "Sir, do you see this?" Havoc asks slack jaw.

"Yeah but I don't believe it." Mustang says equally shocked.

They were chatting animatedly as they walk up slowly to them Ed turns and smirks "Brigadier General Mustang what do we owe this pleasure." Riza rubs her head sheepishly blushing slightly.

"You had a package FullMetal." Mustang say tossing it to him and then leaving just as quickly as they had come, Havoc gives him a thumbs up before he leaves as well.

They set out with Ed's new gun in toll and head to the park completely forgetting about Ed's stalker, "Open it up." she says impatiently then smirks at the last minute "Maybe it's one of your rabid fan girls."

Ed gives her a dirty look before reading the card out loud to her

"To Edward Elric

I think you may need this in the future it was your fathers and let's just say a keep sake he would of want you to have."

"Who's it by?" Riza asks curiously.

"Doesn't say." Ed sneers confusedly tearing the bag off to find a lovely crimson velvet box and in it a watch with his father's alchemy symbol on it but they failed to notice the footsteps had returned and they were right behind him making him jump three feet in the air and dropping the watch making it open to reveal a white bone.

"Aww, who's this?" Riza asks coming up and scooping the white puppy up.

Ed gives it a maniacal deathly grin picking up the bone and shutting it in the watch not caring what it is "That's going to be Road Kill in about five minutes," he growls at if for a moment as she yeps and he roles his eyes "her name is Reiko."

Riza smirks at him, stifling a chuckle now and then "Guess you found your little stalker, huh?" she pets her one last time as she licks her hand.

**--To Be Continued--**

Sorceress-Hiya hope you like it and I hope it was better then my last chapter and you all have to review no matter what if you didn't notice I was sort of sarcastic through the entire thing I was sort of in the mood

Riza-Like there going to listen

Sorceress-Who knows but I've been lazy I started reading Sherlock Holmes it's not bad

Ed-Your strange

Sorceress-You think that's strange you should see my entire book collection it's interesting to say the least I don't always read one type of book ya know

Ed-I don't know nothing when it comes to you

Al-I think we should go now before they get into a fight

Riza-I'm actually enjoying myself

Al-See ya next time hey where's the Muse?

Muse-CHOCOLATE!

Sorceress-I just thought this was fun to write and it fit in, they go on one or two more assignments together and one more time with all of them and then a few chapters after that the end and I will have a special request and you will see it when the last chapter comes or you won't get a sequel.

Muse-Sorry it's short


	14. Chapter 14: Something Familiar

Sorceress-Hiya I'm back I'm trying to do my homework and I really don't want to I have only about half of it done and I start school the tomorrow fun huh? 

Ed-Sounds like a blast

Sorceress-Akira Suzuki I hope to see you review soon but take your time and by the way it is sarcasm just thought it would be neat to have Ed learn how to shoot a gun Heh? Bad humor I know and the Muse and chocolate well that's just me on a sugar high

Muse-CHOCOLATE! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Sorceress-I don't think you should of gave her chocolate though

Ed-Don't think you should of gave her anything, should of locked her up in a room

Sorceress-Don't say that

Riza-It's partly true

Maria-No fighting!

Riza-fine

Ed-She won't be able to update in a while until a while after school starts next week at the latest she promisesand it is getting close to the chapters she's already done so they should be coming out soon

Sorceress-Yeah and the next chapter and the next will be extra long and I also thank you all for the reviews especially YourFinalFantasyGirl (Hint, hint) just kidding thanks for the reviews!

Al-Lets get on with the new chapter

**_Chapter 14: Something Familiar_**

Ed was currently at the train station looking around cautiously for his little stalker, after receiving orders of a mission that he was to be accompanied by Mustang, Ross, Fuery, and Havoc as well as his partner Riza and his brother Al to Lior, 'Yep' Ed's left eye twitches for moment as he turns around slowly to come face to face with a familiar white dog named Reiko.

She jumps in his arms and he twitches for a moment and he hears laughing from behind him "Hey Nii-san she likes you." Al says coming up with Riza and Hayate trying to contain her mirth.

Ed growls at them as Reiko imitates him but only manages to get a little squeaky growl, making the pair even more hilarious then before as Ed glares down at her "You just had to pick a dog didn't ya Al?" Ed mutters beneath his breath as he turns around sharply and stalks towards the train taking the dog with him.

Al hurries to explain the dog once more "But Nii-san, Fuery's the one who found her I just thought you would like her." he replies innocently.

Ed rolls his eyes before walking forward once more "That's your excuse every time."

Riza stifles a laugh as she realizes the way he was going was toward town "Should we tell him he's going the wrong way?" Riza mutters to Al as he stifles a laugh as well.

Al thinks a moment "Nahh, he'll figure it out eventually."

Just as they were about to start a conversation "ALPHONSE!" Ed bellows across the train station as it's followed by a 'Yep'

Riza looks up and over to the other side "I think he's mad." Al nods hurriedly as he looks on.

Mustang and Maria arrive on scene, in there normal clothing and carrying their luggage, confusedly "What was FullMetal bellowing about?" Mustang asks.

Ed stomps over to them once more glaring daggers at Riza and Al "Nothing but a big garbage can."

Al slinks back blue and forgotten "Big garbage can?"

"He's just teasing you, Al," Riza says patting his shoulder before looking up at Ed who was still glaring at them rather heatedly "I think."

Havoc and Fuery arrive looking quite startled "Hey what was all the yelling about aren't we supposed to be discreet or something?" Havoc asks with a cigarette between his teeth.

"Oh hello little guy, when did you get a dog?" Fuery says running up to Ed and running a hand through the pups fur "What's his name?" he asks excitedly but stops as Ed glares at Al with a new heated passion making him slink away from him more.

"Her name is Reiko." Ed says through gritted teeth as Al slinks away with every word.

"Did I say something wrong?" Fuery asks looking between Ed and Al.

Riza shakes her had snickering slightly "No it's nothing Fuery just a little quarrel between brothers." she looks between the two before motioning for the train "Lets get going and leave the brothers to their business shall we?" they all nod and race to the train, not wanting to be on the end of the receiving line of Ed's wrath.

Ross steps up to Riza as she watches on amusedly as they struggle to get on first making Ross sighs "Men."

Riza laughs lightly beginning to walk on towards the train "You said it."

"YOU SAID FUERY GAVE HER TO YOU!" Ed howls in rage.

"I didn't think you would let me keep her if I told you I found her." a softer more hollow voice comes in.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I WOULDN'T!"

"Ed seems to be furious." Ross commented as Riza grabs hold of Fuery and Havoc's ear pulling them behind as Ross does the same to Mustang so Ross and her could get in.

It was Riza's turn to sigh "You said it."

**_----------------------------------------_**

**_--The Next Evening--_**

When Ed and Al finally got on the train everyone slunk away from the raving Ed even Ross and Riza could sense he wasn't in a really talkative mood so they all remained silent while Al sulked in a corner feeling bad for lying to him, as Reiko started to play with a ball she found bringing it up to Ed and begging him to throw it Hayate following suit they all got off and started there way through Lior but it was sundown the next day so might as well stay somewhere for the night.

After a while they all got tired of the silence and decided to play poker but two Havoc and Fuery who was watching Ed cautiously, Havoc leans over to Fuery "How do you think it went?" He whispers in his ear BANG was the only warning any one got as Havoc slept deeply in his seat with a very large bump on his head with no explanation as to what hit him but a missing gun, a bullet hole, and a fuming Ed.

Mustang glares over to Riza "ShadowChain?" she looks over to him shocked "You just had to teach him how to use a gun didn't you?" he mumbles low enough so he didn't hear, Riza shrugs continuing on with the game as Ross looks on shocked.

"I'm fine," Ed manages to get out through his gritted teeth.

Mustang clears his throat interrupting everyone "We should get going in the morning so everyone should rest up." they all agreed wholeheartedly and left to bed leaving Ed up all alone.

He just shakes his head and looks out the nearest window where a familiar blur of something came from as a certain Brigadier General joins him "Ed I really think you should hurry up and forgive him he's beating himself up." he stops as he sees Ed not paying attention "Ed?"

Ed stands up and goes to the next window over "I thought I saw Envy." he all but whispers.

Mustang joins him scanning the city for any movement "Envy?"

Ed just nods and stares out through the window as another movement catches his eye below a familiar bold fat dude looking up at him and drooling as Lust quickly ushers him through an alley way. Ed quickly slides his coat into place and bolts out the door Mustang following behind rapidly trying to find the homunculus that had killed Hughes.

"Ed maybe we should get the others before getting killed!" Mustang yells at him as they follow through the city.

Ed charges ahead something spooking him Lust had something that looked mighty familiar from the day they did the transmutation on their mother something very sharp from a old suit of armor "Something's wrong they wouldn't just show themselves to us. " he quickly says to him following the bread trail by the homunculus.

Mustang glares at him heatedly "Then maybe it's a trap did you ever think of that?" he asks sarcastically as they step close to a house a little bit out of the city and gasp.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-So what cha think?Sorry it's short

Riza-You asks the readers this every chapter and you get the same answer

Sorceress-Har har

Ed-I think I want to go to bed now

Sorceress-Nut case

Muse-I think your the nut case

Sorceress-I am not

Muse-Yepe yep yeperooooooo

Riza-She's still not off her sugar high is she

Sorceress-It has to go somewhere

Al-See ya next time

Riza-Don't forget to review

Sorceress-And the Muse is going in a locked closet

Muse-There's no more Chocolate. Wahhhhhh!

Sorceress-GET BACK HERE!


	15. Chapter 15: The Burning House

Sorceress-Hiya, sorry I can't get you an extra long chapter for some reason I can't seem to do it but since it's a three day weekend here is a new chapter 

Ed-Don't mind her she's just uncertain of one of her classes

Sorceress-I AM NOT! Anyway--

Riza-Not to mention she freaks out her AP World History class

Sorceress-They deserved it

Ed-No one deserves to be in that kind of torture

Muse-No more chocolate?

Roy-I thought we locked her up?

Maria-We did

Al-Then how did she get out

Sorceress-Has anyone seen my chainsaw? O O Hello?

Al-Lets get on with the chapter

Sorceress-No seriously I can't find it

Ed-Oh and by the way there won't be that much romance until the sequel they just start to get to know each other on a personal level now

**_--Last Chapter--_**

"Ed maybe we should get the others before getting killed!" Mustang yells at him as they follow through the city.

Ed charges ahead something spooking him Lust had something that looked mighty familiar from the day they did the transmutation on their mother something very sharp from a old suit of armor "Something's wrong they wouldn't just show themselves to us. " he quickly says to him following the bread trail by the homunculus.

Mustang glares at him heatedly "Then maybe it's a trap did you ever think of that?" he asks sarcastically as they step close to a house a little bit out of the city and gasp.

**_Chapter 15: The Burning House_**

IT was a burning house that he was taking him to "Someone help us!" They both hear from inside the house but Ed wasn't paying attention to the house anymore he was paying attention to something beyond the house that was smothered in darkness.

Roy rushes forward Ed on his heels "Please!" they hear the voice of a little girl in the house.

Roy looks at the house and then for the nearest body of water was and sense it was a desert there wasn't anything to quench the fires thrist. Roy curses quietly under his breath "Why would the homunculus start a house on fire!" he yells out in frustration looking for the door then to someone he had almost forgotten "Ed?" he asks uncertainly.

Ed continues to at the back of the house where the dark figure hadn't moved before letting out a single word "Mom?" he asks himself.

"Ed snap out of it!" Roy yells finally shaking him.

Ed shakes his head looking anywhere but at the house it was to similar to what they did to their house "It can't be!" he says running off to the other side of the house.

"God damn it, why is he so stubborn." Roy says finally giving up on him for the kids that were still in the house as he burst in the fire roaring hot and walks through it with confident and ease, it was his element after all.

He finally spots the kids in a corner of the living room they were trapped by a burning bookcase but it was nothing to him "Are you all right?" he asks them both uncertainly.

The boy nods "Yeah we think so."

"Ahhhh!" a scream comes from the outside where Ed had run off and now it all made sense. Ed had saw something he hadn't and went to check it out.

"Mom!" The little girl yells out tears streaming down her checks.

Roy grabs them and runs for the door "Don't worry about it someone went to get her," he says bursting out the front door once more turning to the darkness where Ed had went earlier "I hope." he whispers quietly.

**_--------------------------------------_**

**_--Upstairs--_**

Ed skids to a stop in an underbrush out a little ways from the house but not to far because you could smell the smoke from the fire "I knew you would follow me." Envy says smirking as Ed glares.

"Envy." he spits out venomously.

Envy smirks at him "How ironic that it should come to this don't you think?" Ed continues to glare and was about to clap his hands together but was stopped "Not so fast Pipsqueak." Envy says smirkingly as he pulls out the mother of the two children as she whimpers in fright.

"Let her go!" Ed yells.

"Why would we do a thing like that?" a new voice comes in stepping out of the darkness as Ed's own mother.

Envy turn to smirk at Ed's stunned expression "I told you it was ironic especially with the turn of events."

"Please don't hurt me." the women whimpers.

Envy chuckles at that "Sorry dear but this is the way it has to be." but that time Ed was fast cutting Envy's arm off making him drop the girl "Damn it."

"Go." Ed yells at her.

She nods "Thank you." and sped away to her children a her burning house.

The woman so similar to his own mother just smirks "Hello FullMetal, my name is Sloth."

"Figures." Ed mumbles to himself.

Sloth glares at him heatedly "What was that?"

Ed glares just as heatedly right back at her "Nothing Nothing at all."

She intensives her glare as Envy breaks it up "I'll give you one more chance pipsqueak because I'm a good guy."

"Yeah right." Ed sneers.

"Make the Philosopher stone!"

**_------------------------------------------------_**

**_--Outside of the House--_**

A figure quickly makes its way through the darkness as Roy positions himself to attack but quickly steps down to who it is as the mother comes up quickly to her children and hug the dear life out of them "Oh thank heaven." she quietly says burying her head into their hair.

"Mommy!" they squeal out in delight.

Roy looks back to where she had come but doesn't see the figure he was hoping to see, he turns back to the young women "What happened to the young man that released you?"

She finally looks up at him and sighs "He was arguing with some man named Envy, they would of killed me if it hadn't of been for him."

Roy looks to the night once more "Which way?" he asks.

She points to her right "There."

He nods his thanks and sets off down the path she had pointed and quickly stumbles upon Ed sitting and looking up at the midnight sky "FullMetal? what the hell?" he asks confusedly he expected him to be in trouble not admiring the landscape.

"They lured us here." Ed says shrugging as he watches the night leaves dance across the landscape "They wanted me to make a Philosopher stone."

"Again?" he asks skeptically they wouldn't of just asked it would of surprised him if they had a preposition for him.

"They're getting desperate." Ed says emotionlessly, looking out into the darkness.

"I see that." Roy replies looking back at him skeptically once more but nods "Lets get back."

_**------------------------------------------------**_

_**--Hotel--**_

Ross yells at them she felt like a mother to Ed and she was a little over protective of him as well, not to mention her boyfriend, which he asked her out not to long ago "Where the hell were you two?" Ross asks playing the part of an angry mother very well ash she crosses her arms.

Ed hides behind Mustang as Roy looks at her quite terrified "We found out who was setting houses on fire apparently Envy wanted to have Ed make him a Philosopher stone." Roy says all in a hurry as she drags him away.

Al comes up to Ed timidly "Nii-san?"

Ed looks up at him and smiles a sad smile "You're forgiven Al." Ed says walking off now that they were back at the hotel.

Al takes a step toward his direction "That's not what I was going to ask."

Riza notices this to and rushes to her coat "Where are you going Ed?" he looks at her and shrugs "Then I'll come with you and your not going to say no!" Ed was about to protest but women were scary screatures so it was best not to say no.

They walk down the deserted road looking at all the people in their houses until Riza couldn't take it anymore "What's bothering you?" Riza asks quietly looking at him as he glances at her.

Ed just shrugs and continues on his way "Nothing's bothering me."

Riza looks at him angrily "Something is!"

"I'm fine." Ed snaps back.

Riza looks at him hurt "You know I'm always here if you need to talk or share some of your secrets."

Ed sighs and turns a smile at her "Thank you Riza, I might take you up on that offer."

Riza smiles a genuine smile at him as she motions with her head back to the hotel "Let's head back before your brother worries." he nods reluctantly and heads off.

**_-----------------------------------------------------_**

**_--Central's Library--_**

"Do I get to eat these?" Gluttony asks as he points to the books drooling a bit.

Lust glares at him angrily "Hush, Gluttony, You'll get to eat something once we get out of here." she says turning back to the door at hand they were FullMetal's favorite book collection.

She pulls the door open and looks from one bookshelf to the other "Let's see here." she mumbles to herself thinking "FullMetal will be able to use these to make the Philosopher stone." she says picking some books up at the highest bookshelf.

"Can I eat this?" Gluttony asks as he points to a table.

Lust sighs in defeat "Go a head." she turns back to the books "Envy and Sloth did there job well to get them away from this place after almost the second discovery of books missing."

**_--Flashback--_**

Riza yawns as she puts her head on top of Ed's shoulder "This doesn't seem like were locked in." she mumbles quietly as she looks up leaning in for a kiss.

"Shit." they looks over to the book case and glare.

"I think we're not alone." Ed mumbles to her, she nods her head in agreement.

They run over there quietly moving the box to see a rat eating away at one of the librarians meals "It was only a rat." Ed replies.

"A dead rat after I'm through with it." Riza mumbles to herself angrily.

Ed looks up at her in confusion "What did you say?"

Riza looks up at him started led "Oh me? Nothing." she replies innocently at him as she drags him back to the movie.

"FullMetal wasn't supposed to be here still." she sneers as she turns around to go "I'll have to get the books later." Lust mumbles to her self angrily watching as FullMetal and ShadowChain continue to watch their movie.

**_--End Flashback--_**

"If FullMetal didn't practically sleep here we wouldn't still be here." Lust crosses her arms as she, mumbles to Gluttony even though she knows he won't understand a word she was saying

"Can I eat that?" Gluttony asks once more as Lusts vain becomes apparent to him.

**_--To Be continued--_**

Sorceress-I think I might put one more mission then put out the chapters I already have not completely sure yet though so don't freak out

Ed-They freak out every time when ever you post a new chapter

Sorceress-They aren't that bad

Riza-Shh we are hiding in a closet with thin walls

Roy-So shhh!

Sorceress-Sorry pipsqueak here is a little to small for comfort

Ed-WHO'S SO SMALL THAT YOU WOULD NEED A MILLION MICROSCOPES TO SEE!

Maria-Do you hear anything?

Muse-Chainsaw!

Sorceress-Run

Everyone-Ahhhhh!

Muse-Don't forget to review hahah!

Ed-There's also one more chapter to come before it comes in regularly on each Sunday other then that you have to wait

Muse-There you are!


	16. Chapter 16: The Attack on the Fuher

Sorceress-In case your now reading this I'm going to be cutting back on my little notes at the beginning cause I started a great story and they deleated it! THEY DELETED IT! You hear me you bastards it ain't a script and I'm not interacting!

Riza-Your unusually scary today

Sorceress-Shut up!

Muse-Everyone for themselves

Everyone-RUN FOR YOUR LIVES SHE HAS A CHAIN SAW

Sorceress-Who ever is left alive wins

_**Chatper 16: The Attack on the Fuher**_

It had been a few months since the Burning house had fallen down and everyone was going around in their daily lives until the Fuher decided to do something drastic.

Fuher was watching out of the very large window that Fuher Bradely used to watch out of as Lust walks up to him seductively "Fuher Hukaro." she says getting his attention as he turns to him.

The Fuher smirks "Have you kept track of FullMetal and ShadowChain?

"We have Sir." His secretary says coming up to him as well.

Lust smirks "Everything is completely perfect."

He smirks and turns back to the window "Excellent." They both disappeared from the room as two soldiers walk in and salute.

Julia opens the door to leave but turns once more "They have arrived early so be ready." he nods as she leaves.

"Sir, if I'm not so bold," the Fuher nods "may I ask why you want the Alchemist to be on your side?"

"If I have them no one will help Mustang get to the top and no one knows what I've done." he says as he continues to watch as Ed and Riza make their way up to them.

"Not to mention they will be a tremendous asset to us." they bow and leave as he continues to watch them "They will help me if they like it or not I promise you that."

**_---------------------------------------------------_**

"You wanted to see us Sir?" Riza asks as she and Edward walk in and sit down across from each other on the black couch's, he looks up from signing papers in relief as he sees them both earlier then expected and way more pleasant then paper work.

"You're early." he states yawning lightly.

Ed scratches his face sheepishly "Yeah the train came in early."

Riza smirks at him "Not to mention I had to drag him here." she shoots back at him.

"Enough of you petty love squabbles lets get to business shall we?" He asks smirking at the desired affect as they both blush and look away quickly "So I'm guessing the mission went well." he states.

They both look back at him and sweat drop, Riza sighs in defeat looking out the window while Ed answers sarcastically "Right."

"Sir?" Havoc bursts in unannounced "The Fuher is here to see us."

Roy looks up at him surprised but then nods "All right you two are dismissed." he says waving his hand dismissal fashion as they stand up to leave.

Havoc shakes his head "No he want to see all of us including those two."

"Us?" Riza asks as Ed looks at him confusedly was the last thing they said as troops came into the room circling it as a tall, skinny light man with light hair walks in with his secretary who looked strangely familiar not only to Ed but to Roy as well. (Roy and Maria bumped into her chapter 8)

"So that's Fuher King Hukaro." Edward says under his breath to Riza examining him over as well as his secretary.

Riza smirks "Yeah impressive isn't he?" she says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

He smiles at the both of them as they bow in respect with Roy "Fuher what do we owe this honor?" Roy asks trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

"I'm here to ask for assistance and from what I hear your two top subordinates are the strongest there are around." he says examining Ed and Riza over from head to toe "So these are the famous ShadowChain and FullMetal Alchemist, you two have quite the reputation."

Roy looks at him suspiciously "With all do respect they were leaving town tonight for a mission in the East."

Hukaro smirks at him "Then you will just have to assign someone else unless you would disrespect the Fuher by not lending him your best subordinates to protect me I think people call that treason."

Roy bows once more to cover his seething "Of course not Fuher my subordinates are yours."

He smirks at Roy then turns to the other two in the room "If you two would come with me."

They both bow once more "Of course not Fuher." they both say at the same time as they come up Riza stops them "But do you mind if we change into uniform?" she asks respectfully.

The Fuher smiles "Not at all," he turns to leave but stops at the door "meet me at the council room here at 14:00." they nod and he walks away.

Roy slams his fists as Ed looks at Riza as if she's insane and Riza looking amusedly at the door as Havoc looks just lost "Everyone must hate you Roy besides us." Riza says shaking her head turning around to look at the three males in the room.

Roy looks at her and Ed "He just wants to turn everyone he thinks strong enough to be considered worthy to be in his army against me."

Ed shakes his head and plopping down on the couch again "Everyone hates ya Mustang," he then gives Riza a dirty look as she looks innocently at him "Why did you have to say Uniforms? I don't even think I have a uniform."

"You don't have a uniform Chief?" Havoc says trying to hide the amusement in his tone as Ed gives him a rather nasty glare.

Roy shakes his head putting his head in his hands, Ed looks over to him and goes over to him "Relax we don't like old Hukaro we chose to follow you."

Roy looks up to him surprised to say the least as Riza comes in as well "We chose to follow you even if we don't like some of your ideas like the short mini-skirts." she says glaring slightly at him.

Roy and Havoc shrug innocently "What would you prefer to wear?" he asks chuckling slightly but shakes his head when she roles her eyes "I guess I don't have to worry about you two do I?" he asks as they shake their head.

Roy smirks at them "Try to make him think we don't plan on going against him yet."

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

**_--Central's Council room--_**

They are both in their uniforms Ed giving Riza a dirty look as she snickers never seeing him a uniform "This isn't funny." he growls out.

Riza sighs "I know it's just I have never seen you in a uniform before you look quite dashing." she says straitening his coat as he buttons it.

Ed shakes his head in exaggeration as they wait for the Fuher to show up "So why are we here again since we don't care if he dies?" he asks tilting his head to hear Riza better.

Riza smirks in the shadows "Edward that's called treason."

"So that's a bad thing right?" he asks sarcastically, smirking as she giggles lightly at one of his lame jokes.

"Ahh, Edward Elric and Riza Hawkeye you're here." Hukaro says coming in the door remarkably alone as they both salute.

"At ease soldiers." he says saluting them back before the lights go off "What the hell is going on here?" the Fuher exclaims looking around as the lights flicker back on and find out his secretary was there with him.

Julia comes forward through the shadows her smirking widely "Sorry Fuher but this is the way it has to be."

"Julia? I thought we were supposed to wait to kill Mustang." he asks uncertainly.

She smirks "Things change, goodbye Fuher." was the only warning before Gluttony came forward and you know the rest I still am not sure how he eats him and I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know.

"So much for protecting the Fuher." Ed says getting into a fighting stance and bringing out his blade.

Riza smirks as she takes off her necklace and turning it into a chain "At least we don't have to baby site anymore."

'Julia' turns to them both and smirks staring at Edward "You can't kill me."

Riza growls as she watches her look at 'her' Ed "And why not?" she growls out.

'Julia' smirks striding over to the both of them "Because the only person who can kill me won't," she turns to Ed "isn't that right?" she asks in s sugar sweat tone that Ed flinches backward to.

Riza drops her guard as she looks at him uncertainly "Ed?" but that was a big mistake as Lust pierces her shoulder with her nails as she holds in her scream of pain holding her shoulder and dropping to her knees.

"You would think you would learn your lesson and never drop your guard." Lust says throwing Riza into the stone wall knocking her unconscious.

Ed was about to go see if she was alright but 'Julia' stopped him by grabbing a hold of his jacket "Time to go to bed, it's past your bed time." 'Julia' said like a mother would say to her children as a sharp pain exploded in the back of his head as darkness claimed him and rendering him unconscious.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-What did you think? I know it's short but I just had to end it there

Ed-I give you this you have a strange sense of humor I can tell you that

Sorceress-I know it's so much fun having things happen to Ed

Muse-Gimme gimme gimme

Maria-Don't tease the muse Havoc

Havoc-I heard they were a delicacy

Muse-Ahhhhh!


	17. Chapter 17: Next Move

Riza-I think she has her chain saw near by so I would shut my mouth 

Muse-Gimme Gimme GIMME

Ed-What's the Muse going about

Riza-Who knows

Maria-It could be important

Sorceress-I think she may of found my chain saw

Muse-Hahahhahhah

Riza-Run for your lives

Sorceress-Thank you for the reviews I beter get going before the Muse chops my head off

**_--Last Chapter--_**

'Julia' turns to them both and smirks staring at Edward "You can't kill me."

Riza growls as she watches her look at Ed "And why not?" she growls out.

'Julia' smirks striding over to the both of them "Because the only person who can kill me won't," she turns to Ed "isn't that right?" she asks as Ed flinches backward.

Riza drops her guard as she looks at him uncertainly "Ed?" but that was the biggest mistake of her life as Lust pierces her shoulder with her nails.

"You would think you would learn your lesson and never drop your guard." Lust says throwing Riza into the stone wall knocking her unconscious.

"Time to go to bed it's your bed time." 'Julia' said as a sharp pain exploded in the back of his head as darkness claimed him and rendered him unconscious.

**_Chapter 17: What's Our Next Move?_**

"Hey she's waking up!" was the only thing Riza heard for a few moments but even that was too loud for her 'that voice sounds familiar' was the only coherent thought she could put together with her jumbled head, all she knew was she was on the floor with her head pounding like someone was beating on her head with bats for days at a time.

Riza groans grabbing her head "Uhh, where am I?" she finally asked slitting her eyes open to see Havoc, Alphonse, Mustang, and Fuery.

Roy smirks "Your on the floor in the Council room in Central."

Riza groans again smaking him in the head as she sits up, she looks around for a moment noticing some blood was were it wasn't supposed to be by a bloodied mess of Fuher Hukaro "Where's Ed?" she asks abruptly looking around.

They all look down at her disappointed Havoc scoffs and lights his cigarette "We thought you would know." they all look worried around.

Roy looks down at her "What's the last thing you remember?" he asks her worriedly hopping Al wouldn't go into a panic just yet.

Riza looks down in deep concentration "I remember coming here to see the Fuher, Ed and I were teasing each other and then," she stops as the flash of a 'Julia' goes through her mind she snaps her head up "homunculus."

"What?" Alphonse asks in near hysteria as Havoc tries to calm him down but it wasn't working to well.

"Why would a homunculus want him?" Roy asks helping her stand.

She was about to answer before Al beat her to it "To create a Philosopher stone." Al says matter of factly going out the door and to the National Library for state alchemists.

(Oh and by the way I'm going to use the episodes for the fifth lab and other things from the episodes I just wanted a different way for him to die mines much better though at least I think so)

They all follow after him "Alphonse!" they all call to him but he doesn't stop until he reaches the Library and goes in as they catch up to him "What are you talking about." Roy finally asks catching his breath.

Al looks up from his and his brother's work "The homunculus wanted Ed to make a Philosopher stone for them but he refused it happened in the fifth laboratory didn't Hughes tell you?" he asks surprised no one else knew.

"He kept that from a lot of us Al." Riza says coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's most likely why except Ed refused to make it so we decided to find it instead." Al says going into the events of the fifth lab.

Roy's left eye twitches for a moment "Ed forgot to mention he knew how to make the Philosopher stone."

Al laughs sheepishly as he see Riza go over to a shelf "Riza?" he asks uncertainly.

She points to the shelf "There are some books missing apparently they didn't know how to make it as well as they thought."

They all nod "But where could they have taken my brother?" Al asks himself pitifully wallowing in self pity he never thought of what would happen if his brother wasn't there he never really wanted to think that way he always expected his brother to be one step above his enemy's "Brother please be ok." if he had a body he would be crying his eyes out but instead he would deal with wallowing in self pity as Riza puts a hand on his metallic shoulder trying to comfort him and herself.

"Don't worry Ed will be fine." she says trying to keep her tears a bay 'I didn't even get to tell him how I felt about him'

**_-------------------------------------------_**

**_--East Frontier Lior--_**

"Wakey wakey," Envy says grinning maniaclly as he shakes him slightly but then stops when he doesn't repond he growls to Lust "He isn't waking up," he snaps his head up "What did you hit him with?"

Lust sighs in frustration leaning against a railing "I hit him with the closest thing I could find."

'Julia' walks in glowering slightly "You better of not of caused him brain damage or we will never become human." she says not taking her eyes off of Ed.

Lust glares at her slightly "Why are you staring at him?" she sighs as 'Julia' doesn't "Sloth, it's not like he's going to wake up and run away,"

Sloth looks up at them glaring at each of them "I know that," she snaps "when is Dante scheduled to arrive?" she asks bitterly turning back to Ed as her appearance change to Black hair and a sickly white skin.

Envy looks at her then begins to walk out the door "I think she should be here in a couple of days."

Lust sighs as Gluttony follows her out like a little lost puppy "Don't forget to feed the boy when he wakes up Sloth." was the only thing before she shut the door,

Sloth nods to herself as she continues to look at Ed from across the room 'Why does he seem so familiar to me?' she asks herself as she moves to the food set over on a tray by the window as Ed begins to groan as a sign he was waking up.

"Where the hell am I?" he asks himself as he tries to blink the oncoming headache to see Sloth staring at him, he chuckles dryly to himself "Well that answers my question." he says testing his restraints t find he couldn't go very far.

She puts out his food in front of him and bends down to be eye level with him as he looks up at her defiantly "How do I know you?" was the only thing she said before Ed almost choked on air.

Ed looks down at the ground sadly as he tries not to look at her he replies "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sloth looks at him once more before exciting and leaving Ed to do what ever he pleased until they returned with Dante.

**_---------------------------------------------_**

**_--Central--_**

Riza growls in frustration pacing back and forth "This is hopeless!" Riza yells at them all making them duck in cover.

Havoc looks at her sacredly "When did she get Ed's temper and how come we weren't informed?" Havoc whispers to Falman as he gets a boot to the head sending him to the ground.  
Roy sighs in frustration "Calm down everything will be fine."

"How can it we don't even know where she took him?" Al growls at him as well as they all take a step back from the demon armor.

Roy looks on as Riza continues to pace and Al glare daggers at anyone who dare say a comment then think for a moment "Lior."

"Lior?" Al asks confusedly.

Roy says continuing "They haven't been dispatched someone has to be running them including some mysterious deaths."

Armstrong nods "So that's our best bet ."

They all nod in agreement as Al sighs "But is Nii-san there?" he asks himself as Riza can only watch on helplessly.

Riza sighs coming up to him "It's our only option Alphonse."

Al nods as they all begin to formulate a plan to get there and find Ed who has become like family to them even if some of them won't come out and admit it to themselves.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-What did ya think of my latest work? Don't make me get the chain saw away from the Muse

Ed-WELL IF YOU HADN'T OF LAID IT AROUND WE WOULDN'T BE STUCK IN A CLOSET!

Sorceress-So now this all my fault?

Ed-Yes

Sorceress-Do you think we should warn the otheres?

Ed-Nawh

Roy-What happened to everyone

Muse-Chain chain chain

Roy-Ahhhhhhhh!

Maria-I can always find a new boyfriend wonder if Havoc is doing anything later on?


	18. Chapter 18: A Recuse?

Sorceress-Hi welcome and say hi and thank you to all the little reviewers. 

Riza-Do you enjoy having people think your insane?

Sorceress-You just now realized that?

Riza-Never mind

Sorceress-Enjoy your time while it lasts

Riza-She definitely homicidal

Sorceress-Hey!

Ed-It's true

**_--Last Chapter--_**

"Lior?" Al asks confusedly.

Roy says continuing "They haven't been dispatched someone has to be running them including some mysterious deaths."

Armstrong nods "So that's our best bet ."

They all nod in agreement as Al sighs "But is Nii-san there?" he asks himself as Riza can only watch on helplessly.

Riza sighs coming up to him "It's our only option Alphonse."

Al nods as they all begin to formulate a plan to get there and find Ed who has become like family to them even if some of them won't come out and admit it to themselves.

**_Chapter 18: A rescue?_**

Riza sighs in frustration as they all head to Lior it would take a few days and in that time they were sure no harm would come to Ed but she wasn't so sure of that and she hated them all with a passion but it wasn't their fault that the train was so slow.

"Riza?" Al asks timidly from across the seat.

"Hmm?" Riza mumbles quietly as not to wake the other soldiers in the train car.

Al looks at her uncertainly but continues anyway "Do you think Nii-san will be all right?"

Riza's eyes soften in understanding she wasn't the only one who was suffering Al was probably suffering more because it was his brother "Ed's to stubborn to be anything else when we find him." she says standing and sitting right next to him "Just get some sleep everything will be fine." Al nods in contentment as he believes in his brothers strength to stay alive until they arrive as he drifts off to sleep.

"You and the Colonel have gotten closer to Ed then all of us." Havoc says coming in from lighting his cigarette.

She nods as she looks out of the train at the darkened scenery of the forest but it was getting scarcer and scarcer as they journeyed into the desert "It's kind of hard not to when you work with him everyday."

Havoc nods in understanding "He's like a little brother to all of us and we barely see him now a days I doubt anyone could imagine how you feel or know who he is but his brother." She nods and continues to watch the scenery change.

She continues to watch it in silence as she speaks once more "I just hope we reach him in time." she says quietly to him as he continues to watch outside.

**_----------------------------------------_**

**_--Lior City the next morning--_**

"Welcome back Dante." Lust smirks as her employer a young teenager with short black hair and coal black eyes, her old name was Lyra, wearing a black blouse and a black skirt comes towards them on the steps.

She takes a breath and smirks at them evily "It's good to be back."

"Well that's all fine and dandy but can we get on with the little escapade." Envy asks impatiently leaning against the building in his usual form.

Dante roles her eyes looking up at the tower "Fine, do you have the prisoners?" she asks turning to look at him with disgust written all over her face.

"We have FullMetal but we still need a sacrafice." Envy sneers at her.

"Then use one of the followers of Cornello," Dante sneers at him but then smirks as something catches her eye "or better yet." she says venomously turning her head to look at a fallen boulder.

Lust gets the idea and smirks "Gluttony?"

He laughs walking over to the boulder taking a bite out of it as he makes a young woman scream "And who might you be?" Envy asks. taking a hold of her hand as she tries to run away "Not so fast." Envy says laughing sinisterly as the young woman struggles in vain.

Dante hits envy in the back of the head making him let go of the girl as she falls forward, Dante sighs and helps her up "What is your name doll?" she asks sweetly.

"Rose." she mumbles not looking them in the eye out of fear.

Envy grabs her roughly "Well Rose how would you like to die for a good cause?" Envy asks going back to his sinister laughing as she begins to struggle again.

"Not on your life." Rose says defiantly biting him rather hard.

"Ahh, you little--" Envy sneers at her as he smacks her across the face making her fall back to the ground.

"Mommy?" a timid voice about two years old asks.

Rose's head snaps up fear showing in her eyes once more "Run!" she shouts struggling even more as the little boy runs the way he came.

"Knock her out you dimwit." Lust says to him as Dante roles her eyes once more.;

"Why didn't you just save us the trouble and done it sooner Envy?" Dante asks sarcastically going through the large doors to the chapel.

"Shut up." He mumbles leaving Rose behind.

"Throw her in with the other prisoner." Lust smirks glancing over to her other comrade but notices her staring up to the tower where FullMetal was "Sloth?" Lust snaps.

She nods "Of coarse." Sloth says coldly as she picks up the unconscious Rose "I'm sorry." she mumbles to the unconscious figure as she takes her to the tower where Ed is being held.

"Now for it to begin." Dante says smirking at the upcoming smoke.

**_-------------------------------------------_**

**_--The Soldiers Evening--_**

When they arrived they had to fight through mobs of both the military and Lior's people who hated the military and now they were stuck at a fork in the road and they had no idea where Ed might be and if he was hurt "Now which way?" Riza growls out in frustration eyes flashing dangerously towards the others.

They were about to comment before a familiar voice comes from the roof "Hello boys," Lust says swinging around to face them then smirks at Riza "and well ladies as well." she says twisting around to Gluttony as he hands her the radio to her "We have the morons in our trap."

They all look at her shocked as another voice that Al's heard before "Dispose of them."

Lust smirks at them putting a hand on her hip "Gluttony."

"I get to eat them?" The fat little bald dude comes up to her pleadingly.

She turns to him "Yes, you get to eat them."

"Finally." he grins viciously down at them thinking of one thing to eat, he jumps down and attacks.

They all shoot at him a few times before finding it impossible before he could finally get to them a certain man they were wondering when they would see again "We shall see." he mutters putting a gigantic palm on Gluttony's head but not working quite the way most people had hoped.

"Scar?" They all ask him confusedly.

"Get FullMetal I will handle her." he says taking out a locket from his pocket making Lust flinch involuntarily.

"I get to eat him." Gluttony asks uncertainly she nods hurriedly.

Mustang nods "Lets go."

**_-  
--Lior City--_**

Envy sliced Ed across the chest with a dagger making him scream in pain and then knocking them both out Dante glares evily at him "Was that really Necessary?" she asks hitting him over the head.

Envy smirks taking them to a corner "Yes, I found it fun."

Dante glares even more at him "You won't find it fun when I do that to you never take you to Hohenheim."

Envy glares at her muttering to himself about 'evil bitches of a mother' Envy crosses his arms in front of him in a sulking matter "Lets just get this over with."

"We have to be patient." Dante sneers at him in disgust.

"We have the morons in our trap." Dante hears over the radio from Lust, she turns to Envy and smirks.

Dante smirks at him back "Dispose of them." she says back to them and drops the radio to the ground.

"Now that's covered?" Envy asks her expectantly.

Dante smirks and pulls out a dagger from her side "I know longer have any need of you any more."

"What do you mean?" Envy asks venomously at her as she backs out of the agreement.

"Just like I said." Dante says advancing on him like a tiger would it's prey with her dagger Hohenheim had given her.

Riza kicks the window in stopping them from what they were doing "Sorry to barge in and ruin your argument and trying to kill each other, but I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Hawkeye!" Havoc exclaim in surprise that she would do something like Ed would.

"You son of a bitch!" Dante says going at her instead of Envy scratching her arm in the process as Envy goes after Havoc effectively knocking him back,

Envy then turns to Riza knocking her into a wall "I'll kill every single one of your companions first though." Envy says sliding his sword across her neck.

"I'd like to see you try." Riza spits out venomously holding her should from the scratch form Dante's dagger.

Envy smirks at her "Then how about this instead?" lifts his blade up and gets ready to strike down Ed where he lay unconscious before anyone can stop him as she watches on in horror.

_**--To Be Continued--**_

Sorceress-Wow I'm almost finished with this story imagine that

Muse-Can't sorry

Sorceress-I was being sarcastic

Muse-Why didn't you say so?

Riza-Remember to review


	19. Chapter 19: Final Battle

Sorceress-This is it the final chapter to Dreaming of a Rainy Day 

Muse-Yeah with Chocolate

Ed-Everything with you is chocolate what the hell is the matter with you

Muse-Chocolate

Ed-Never mind

Riza-Look for her sequel

**_--Last Chapter--_**

"I'll kill every single one of your companions." Envy says sliding his sword across her neck.

"I'd like to see l you try." Riza spits out venomously holding her should from the scratch form Dante's dagger.

Envy smirks at her "Then how about this instead?" lifts his blade up and gets ready to strike down Ed where he lay unconscious before anyone can stop him as she watches on in horror.

**_Chapter 19: The Final Battle_**

"FullMetal Shortie you die today!" Envy says smirking widely transforming his hand to a blade ready to strike Ed down where he lay unconscious.

"No!" Sloth cries out in horror as she shields Ed with her body.

"Sloth?" Envy asks surprised.

"Ed!" Riza cries as Dante grabs him and Rose taking them him off somewhere to make the Philosopher stone for herself and for immortality would be hers.

Riza runs over to the dieing Sloth she knew she wouldn't be able to catch her but it didn't stop Envy and Wrath from trying to get Ed away from Dante "Why did you do that?" Riza asks kneeling down.

Sloth gives her a sad smile of hopelessness "Because I can't let anything happen to my little man or my youngest."

Riza gasps in surprise "Your his mother."

Sloth nods "Take care of him for me?" Sloth says look up at Riza with pleading eyes as she bleeds to death "And get my boys back." Sloth says with a gleam of hatred and disgust in her eyes for Dante.

"Havoc." Riza yells to him as he comes over to take care of her as she nods and takes off with Hayate to go get Ed as Havoc comes to take care of Al and the rest of Sloth 'please be ok Ed, Al Ed will definitely kill me if your not ok.' she thinks to herself as she continues to follow Hayate through Dante's mansion as the others join her.

**_----------------------------------------_**

**_--The middle of Dante's mansion--_**

"Wake up Ed, it's time to make the Philosopher stone." Dante says in a singsong voice as she nudges him awake.

Ed blinks and groans out in frustration "And what makes you think I'll help you?" Ed asks glaring at her intently as much as he can with his hands tied apart from him.

Dante smirks widely as she leans close to his ear "Because if you don't you'll never see your little brother again or her." she whispers in his ear as she points to the corner where Alphonse lay tied up along with an unconscious Rose.

"Nii-san!" He exclaims trying to hide his terror of the homunculus.

Ed blinks back tears as he nods she releases him and he claps his hands and plants an array on the floor with the red water that was in there as Envy bursts through the door "I thought we were partners!" Envy yells at her making her smirk widely.

"Well you thought wrong I'm not like you I'm not a homunculus I just know how to make me live forever." Dante says in a snooty attitude.

"You son of a bitch." Envy seethes.

Dante smirks shaking her head in a motherly manner "Watch your language or have you forgotten who your mother is? Hmm?"

"I don't really care I'm going to kill you both." Envy spits out venomously as they go on a full assault battle.

Al breaks the chains as they exchange blows from one another as Al inches over to his bleeding brother, Ed looks up as he approaches "Al are you and Rose all right?"

Al nods looking around for something to tie around Ed's injuries "Yeah Nii-san I'm fine Rose is too."

Ed nods and watches on as they exchange blows and now insults to each other "The Philosopher stones light should blind them." he says underneath his breath so no one could hear but someone did.

"What! Nii-san don't!" Al exclaims as he activates the array combining the Red water ingredients to make a single philosopher stone blinding Dante and Envy but that wasn't going to stop him.

"I told you." Envy says running a sword right through her as he chuckles menacingly as Dante seems to tell him something with her eyes.

Ed's eyes widen considerably going down to a watch he had received from someone that was his fathers "Dad's watch." Al watches on curiously as Ed pulls out a bone finger and throws it to Dante.

"What?" Envy exclaims to late as Dante plunges her own Dagger in his heart with the bone.

They both collapse to the floor she looks over to Ed once more "I hope my present to you was satisfying FullMetal." she says before her last breath escapes her.

"Damn you." Envy spits at her as he covers his injuries.

"Nii-san are you all right?" Al asks worriedly as Ed looks down at the watch Rose begins to become conscious but not making herself known.

"Get in the middle of it Al." Al looks at him surprised but nods, reluctantly stepping into the middle of the array "It's going to be all right Al." Ed says as Al nods believing in his brother's strength Ed looks at him one last time before clapping his hands together and activating the array making it become a blinding baby blue color as Al glows the same color he closes his eyes to concentrate and it dies down to reveal a little boy about ten years old the same way he disappeared in the middle.

"It worked Nii-san!" the sandy haired boy said excitedly as tears made it's way to Al's eyes as he embraces his older brother tightly then realizes he still has Auto-Mail "You didn't get your arm or leg back."

Ed smiles with tears in his eyes as well as he embraces his younger once more putting his jacket around him he had cloths on but they were flimsy and stuff they could only wear in Rizenbool "It doesn't matter."

Envy struggles to get to his feet blood dripping every where as he looks at the appearing gate and smirks "At last I'm going to be able to get my revenge on that bastard of a father." Envy laughs as the Gate opens and attaches itself to Ed and Envy dragging them forcefully inside it.

"Nii-san!" Al screams out as his brother is forcefully ripped from his brother's grasp he reaches for his older brother but is to late.

"Al!" Ed yells out once more as the Gate closes on him taking him with him making Rose gasp.

**_------------------------------_**

**_--Cavalry arrive--_**

"What happened here?" Roy asks looking around at a couple dead homunculi strewn across the floor, a young woman with brown hair with lavender bangs and eyes the same color staring strait ahead at nothing, and a little boy with sandy brown hair and large scared brown eyes sitting in the middle of an array with a familiar red coat cloaking his body from the harsh winds.

Fuery walks over to the young woman as the others walk over to the little boy, Riza leans down "Are you all right little boy?" she asks putting a hand on his shoulder making him flinch away from her.

Roy looks at him confusedly he looked strangely familiar to him "What's your name?"

The sandy haired little boy looks up at him scared and confused "Alphonse, Alphonse Elric Who are you?" he asks confused as the other gasps they later found the remains of Scar along with Lust but not Gluttony they figured he had just disapeared after Lust had gone he had nothing more to do.

**_---------------------------------_**

**_--The Other side of the Gate--_**

'What happened?' Ed blinks as he realizes he was laying on his side on a cement floor as blood pooled around his body as his head begins to pound 'Am I dead?' he thinks to himself as his head drops back to the floor.

"Edward?" a shocked voice asks him making Ed look up as the blurry figure moves closer to him making his world spin as darkness claims him once more "Your safe now Ed." was the only thing he hears before he slips into total darkness he had no idea who the man was or where he was but he had a feeling he was going to and he wasn't going to like it.

--The End--

Sorceress-What did you think?

Riza-I think you should do a sequel

Al-Here's a the preview of the sequel I think it will be Raining Gate of Memories

**_--Preview--_**

Something's are always repeated as Al quests all over the country to find his memories and find his brother who is so dear to him even though he doesn't remember half of the things they did together. While Ed tries to find his way back home he meets familiar faces along the way along with his mysterious father who Dante and his mother loved so much, how will he find his way back home and Al his memories and what will happen when they do? Why does everyone want Ed and his chemistry abilities? And who will stand in his way?

**_--End--_**

Sorceress-So I'm terrible with summaries but I promise you it's good

Hughes-Hey everyone don't forget to look for me in the upcoming sequel

Sorceress-YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!

Hughes-Uhh?

Riza-She will only put a sequel up if she gets at least 10 review mentioning a sequel AND I REPEAT 10 REVIEW MENTIONING A SEQUEL AND I WILL PUT IT UP I'VE ALREADY STARTED IT SO DON'T WORRY NOW REVIEW!


End file.
